NAE JOONGIE
by My beauty jeje
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP! Apakah keputusan Mrs Jung memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayangnya itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. Yadong content, not for children! YUNJAE/BL/MPREG/PEDOPHIL YUNHO/TYPOS/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M  
**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

.

.

.

.

**NAE JONGIE**

.

.

.

" kYAA..Manis sekali, siapa namamu, manis?"

" Anneyong ahjuma, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

" Berapa umurmu sayang?"

" Empat belas ahjumma, hehehe...Jongie sekarang sudah dikelas dua Junior School."

" Neomu yeoppo..."

" Ihh, Jongie ini namja ahjumma, Jongie tampan, walaupun Jongie suka masak, hehehe..kata ibu perawat, masakan Jongie mashita."

Nyonya Jung tampak begitu bahagia saat berbincang - bincang dengan seorang anak remaja berwajah cantik, bermata besar, berbibir merah, dan bersuara halus saat ia dan suaminya berkunjung kesalah satu Yayasan Sosial yang berada di kota Deajon yang berjarak dua jam dari kota Seoul.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Mr dan Mrs Jung ingin mengangkat seorang anak, mengingat mereka hanya dikarunia seorang anak saja, dan ia sudah berumur 23 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menamatkan kuliahnya. Tentu saja Mr dan Mrs Jung berpikiran jika anaknya kelak telah bekerja dan menikah, maka meraka akan sangat merasa kesepian, lantaran anak semata wayang mereka itu akan sangat jarang berkunjung kekediaman mereka.

" Yeobo, aku sangat tertarik dengan anak manis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tadi, kau lihat? bagaimana ia bertingkah, ahhh dia manis sekali, yeobo, ayo kita adopsi saja dia."

Mrs Jung berbisik hati - hati kepada suaminya untuk segera mengadopsi Kim Jaejoong yang kini sedang membantu perawat yayasan tersebut untuk memberi makan bayi - bayi yang ada Yayasan tempat Jaejoong berada. Mrs Jung begitu terkesima melihat bocah namja yang terlihat sangat terlatih dan telaten memberi makan bayi.

' Dia pasti akan menjadi teman yang lucu untuk Yunhoku, dan juga menjadi peramai suasana dirumah nanti.' batin Mrs Jung tidak sabar untuk segera membawa Jaejoong pulang kerumah.

.

.

" Nah Jaejoongie, ini kamar kalian. Kau akan sekamar dengan hyungmu nantinya, Jung Yunho. Kami biasa memanggilnya Yunnie."

" Ne Ahjumma."

" Berhenti memanggilku Ahjumma sayang."

" Ummm, jadi jongie panggil apa?"

" Panggil umma, chagiya."

" Arraso umma..^^."

" Kajja sekarang Jongie bantu umma memasak, eoh?"

" Memasak? Jongie suka! horeee."

" Ne, kalau umma boleh tahu, Jongie suka memasak apa, hmm?"

" Jongie suka memasak sup kimchi umma, terus nasi goreng juga bisa, dan yang disukai oleh adik - adik di panti itu Ttaebokki umma."

" Arraseo, Jongie chagiya, kalau begitu kita masak tteboki saja, eoh...kebetulan itu makanan kesukaan Yunnie, kajja pakai celemeknya sayang."

Hari sudah semakin sore, Mrs Jung dan anak yang baru mereka pungut masih berkutat dengan bahan - bahan makanan yang rencana Mrs Jung akan merayakan kedatangan Jaejongie ditengah - tengah mereka, oleh karena itu mereka memasak sedikit agak lebih banyak dari biasanya.

.

.

Mrs Jung tampak sedikit kecewa sehabis menerima telepon dari Yunho yang mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang lebih awal, karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dirumah Yoochun dan ia sangat minta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja kepada Jaejoong sang adik barunya tersebut, karena ia melewatkan makan malam pertama bersama anggota baru dikeluarganya tersebut.

Akhirnya makan malam keluarga Jung dilewatkan oleh mereka bertiga saja, Mr dan Mrs Jung, serta Kim eh any, Jung Jaejoong. Yah, Kim Jaejoong harus rela mengganti marganya menjadi Jung mulai saat ini.

Setelah makan Jaejoong segera membereskan meja dan mencuci semua perabotan pecah belah yang barusan mereka gunakan. Mrs Jung tampak sangat bahagia sekali mendapatkan anak yang rajin dan 'cantik' seperti Jaejoong ini. Ia jadi berpikiran untuk mendapatkan menantu yang bersifat dan bersikap baik seperti Jaejoong ini.

" Jung Jaejoong, setelah mencuci piring kau boleh tidur dulu kalau sudah mengantuk, kamarmu tadi umma sudah beritahu kan? kalian berbagi bersama Yunnie. Jongie tidur duluan saja."

" Ne umma, Jongie kekamar duluan, eoh? Jongie sudah merasa mengantuk sekali."

" Arraso, Jongie naiklah keatas, tidur yang nyenyak, ne? cup..."

Kecupan singkat dikening Jaejoong didaratkan oleh Mrs Jung dengan perasaan sayangnya. Entah mengapa melihat sosok Jaejoong ini Mrs Jung seakan menginginkan bocah cantik tersebut untuk selamanya menjadi anaknya.

Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah menaiki tangga dan berada dikamar yang nyaman tersebut, semakin merasa mengantuk saja dan perlahan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Yunho.

**_satu jam kemudian..._**

" Aku pulang.."

" Yah! Jung Yunho! darimana saja kau..akhir - ahkir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat." tanya Mr Jung.

" Appa seperti tidak ingat saja kalau anaknya sudah berada ditingkat akhir kuliahnya, tentu saja akan banyak menyita waktu, mengerjakan tugas sembari membuat skripsi." jawab Yunho panjang lebar.

" Yah kalian ini, sudah..sudah..Yunnie, beristirahatlah, Yunnie yah, maaf kau terpaksa tidur sekamar dengan adik barumu itu, umma harap kau dapat merasa cocok dengannya. Ia anak yang sangat manis Yun."

" Ne umma, eh..siapa namanya umma?"

" Kim. eh ani, Jung Jaejoong."

" Arraseo umma, Yunnie keatas dulu.." Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri tangga keatas tersebut.

Setibanya dikamar Yunho segera membersihkan badannya, kemudian memakai celana pendek dan kaos polos yang biasa dipakainya apabila hendak beranjak tidur. Sebelum benar - benar tertidur, disempatkannya untuk memeriksa ponselnya kalau - kalau ada pesan yang terlewat, disenderkannya kepalanya dikepala ranjang yang berbahan besi kuat itu, namun barulah ia teringat bahwa ia tidak sendirian berada didalam kamar tersebut. Ada sosok yang lain yang berada dibalik selimutnya tepat disebelah badannya saat ini.

Ditatapnya sebentar gundukan yang berada dibalik selimut tersebut. Sempat merasa sedikit heran lantaran sepertinya 'isi' dari selimut itu sangatlah kurus, dilihat dari gundukan tubuh yang berada dibalik selimut tersebut.

" Hhh, pasti kurus sekali adik kecil ini." ditatapnya tubuh yang berada dibalik selimut itu. Namun bukan Jung Yunho namanya bila tidak terdapat hal - hal licik nan mesum didalam pikirannya. Kini perlahan tangannya bergerak akan menyingkap ujung selimut tersebut. Dan..

**Sreetttt~**

Hanya dengan sekali hentakan saja selimut lebar yang menutup seluruh tubuh Jaejoong sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya sekarang melorot kebawah, kelantai dingin kamar tersebut.

' Aigoo, omona...glek, mati kau Jung Yunho.'

Kedua mata sipit Jung Yunho tidak lagi terlihat sipit oleh karena didepannya saat ini, terlentang dengan posisi yang menantang karena kedua paha bocah tersebut dalam keadaan terbuka lebar. Apakah posisi ini cukup membuat mata Jung Yunho terbuka lebar seperti itu? oh no...yang membuatnya sukses akan terjatuh pingsan adalah sosok tubuh putih mulus seputih susu itu dalam keadaan polos, tanpa mengenakan apapun! ditambah dengan posisinya yang membuka kedua pahanya, terbayang jelaskan?

" eungghh..."

terdengar suara lenguhan dari sosok putih polos diatas ranjang tersebut. Yunho sedikit terkesiap, langkah kakinya tersurut dengan sendirinya satu langkah kebelakang. Dan kemudian, sorot tajamnya yang sedari tadi tak berkedip memandangi benda indah yang tergolek diatas ranjangnya itu bertemu dengan manik hitam pekat milik tubuh polos tersebut yang rupanya sudah membuka matanya.

" Eh? ehmm...Anneyong, kau pasti hyungku, Yunnie hyung?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah memposisiskan tubuh polosnya duduk dipinggir ranjang berukuran king size itu.

" N-ne Jongie ah."

" Mianhe hyung, apa aku mengganggu? kajja kita tidur, hoooaaamm...Jongie mengantuk sekali." dengan tanpa dosa Jaejoong memposisikan kembali 'tubuh' polosnya keatas ranjang tersebut, dan kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum terdengar dengkuran ringannya. Sepertinya bocah cantik itu memang terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun sebagai penutupnya.

Dan kau Jung Yunho, sepertinya kau harus siap menghadapi malam - malam yang panjang, malam - malam yang penuh dengan tegukan salivamu untuk tidak menyerang makhluk indah tersebut.

' Bagaimana bila menyentuhnya, melihatnya saja sudah membangunkan adik kecilku ini, aishh..umma kau benar - benar pembuat masalah.'

Kini Yunho merasa sangat frustasi, melihat apa yang berada dibawahnya telah berubah ukuran, membuat celananya menyempit dengan sendirinya. :P

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**REVIEW!**

**FOR STORY UPDATE**

**FOLLOW TWITTER**

** peya_ok**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

.

.

.

.

**NAE JONGIE**

.

.

.

.

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_' Bagaimana bila menyentuhnya, melihatnya saja sudah membangunkan adik kecilku ini, aishh..umma kau benar - benar pembuat masalah.'_

_Kini Yunho merasa sangat frustasi, melihat apa yang berada dibawahnya telah berubah ukuran, membuat celananya menyempit dengan sendirinya. :P_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho berusaha agar tidak menghiraukan bayang - bayang tubuh polos yang sekarang sudah ditutupinya kembali dengan selimut tebalnya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat mengutuk perbuatan ummanya yang seenaknya saja mengangkat anak dan menempatkan dalam satu kamar bersamanya. Tapi kalau dipikir - pikir kembali apanya yang salah? toh ummanya mengangkat anak namja eoh? dan apakah salah bila sekamar, bahkan satu ranjang dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin sama ? tidak ada yang salah bukan?

Yunho jadi memikirkan kembali rencananya untuk mengkomplain sang umma, pasalnya ia akan dianggap tidak normal oleh umma jika memprotes untuk tidak sekamar dengan anak tersebut dikarenakan ia mempunyai kebiasaan tidur yang 'aneh'.

Yunho merasa dilema yang teramat sangat, matanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekali, akan tetapi pikirannya tak dapat teralihkan dari pemandangan yang beberapa saat tadi sungguh dinikmatinya. Tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat, demi seluruh yeoja yang pernah dikencaninya, walaupun tak sampai melihat tubuh polos mereka, namun Yunho yakin seribu persen jika tubuh adik angkatnyalah yang paling mulus dan menggoda. Buktinya hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya saja Yunho telah 'menegang', bahkan ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh penampakan tubuh Jaejoong tadi perlahan mulai berganti dengan cahaya hitam, pertanda ia telah menutupkan kelopak matanya untuk menjemput mimpi yang sebentar menyinggahinya.

Bip..bip..bip..bip..

' Eunghh...ahhhh.., eh? sudah pagi ternyata?' Yunho menggeliat dari tidurnya sedikit terganggu oleh suara alarm ponselnya. Cepat - cepat ditekannya tombol 'of' pada layar touchscreen itu dan melihat jam yang ada diponselnya lalu bergumam,' masih pagi sekali, hhh..' waktu yang ditunjukkan jam itu adalah jam lima subuh. Tentu saja pantangan bagi seorang Jung Yunho untuk bangun pada jam tersebut.

Namun perlahan Yunho kembali teringat dengan sosok yang meringkuk didalam selimutnya yang berada tak jauh darinya, diatas ranjang yang sama dan bersebelahan. Untung saja tubuh polos itu masih berbalut selimut tebal milik Yunho.

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Jung Yunho dipagi buta itu, mataharipun belum menampakkan dirinya. Dicobanya untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, namun usahanya itu sia - sia saja, yang ada manik mata musangnya itu terus mengawasi setiap pergerakkan tubuh mungil yang berada didalam selimut tebal disebelahnya yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sehingga memperdengarkan dengkuran halusnya.

' Hhhh...baru pukul 5.30..'

Yunho mendesah berat saat dilihatnya lagi jam diponselnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi itu. Dengan malas didudukkannya badannya dan perlahan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang adik angkat yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tujuan Yunho sekarang adalah dapur, ia bermaksud membuat kopi panas agar wajahnya tidak terlihat mengantuk saat dikampus nanti, mengingat ia hanya dapat tidur dalam beberapa jam saja. Dan ini semua gara - gara kehadiran makhluk cantik dengan tubuh polosnya itu.

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam Yunho berada didapur sembari menikmati kopi panas buatannya sendiri, sementara umma Jung juga berada ditempat yang sama akan tetapi sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarganya. Yunho duduk dimeja tak jauh dari ummanya yang tengah sibuk memotong - motong wortel sebagai bahan campuran sup seafoodnya.

" Yun, mandilah hari sudah siang, sekalian kau bangunkan Jongie adikmu itu hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kesekolahnya yang baru, umma tak ingin ia terlambat." perintah Jung Umma disela - sela kesibukannya memasak.

" Ne umma, akan bersekolah dimana uri Jongie umma?" tanya Yunho.

" Ia sudah umma daftarkan di Toho school, jadi dia bisa pergi berbarengan denganmu begitu juga pulangnya jika kau sudah tidak ada kuliah lagi, sekarang mandilah..ppali!"

" Ne umma." Yunho langsung melesat kekamarnya lagi sebelum ummanya menganiayanya dipagi buta ini.

Sesampainya dikamar, Yunho belum berniat membangunkan adik kecilnya itu, ia bermaksud untuk mandi terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia membangunkan Jaejoong, dengan begitu ia bisa langsung meninggalkan namja cantik itu tanpa harus menahan nafsunya melihat tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Jaejoong terbaring, Yunho langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya itu dan mengatur suhu air didalam bathtub. Yunho memang terbiasa mandi berendam dengan air panas didalam bathtub setiap pagi, badannya akan terasa lebih segar dibandingkan ia mandi dengan menggunakan shower.

Yunho begitu menikmati saat - saat ia berendam dengan wewangian aromaterapi yang dibubuhkannya sebelum berendam tadi membuat pikirannya rileks dan sejenak melupakan pikirannya yang sempat kalut sejak semalam. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak kepada namja tampan nan manly kita pada pagi hari yang dingin ini, karena...

" Hyung..."

" Mwoya! mengapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya dulu? kau tahu aku sedang didalam kan?"

Yunho terlonjak dan hampir terlempar keluar dari bathtub tempatnya menenangkan dirinya barusan, itu disebabkan oleh munculnya sosok cantik bertubuh mungil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapannya menggosok - gosok kedua matanya karena masih mengantuk, dan yang paling membuat Yunho hampir mati lemas adalah tubuh polosnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Kulit putih mulus seputih susu tanpa ada satupun noda, serta dadanya yang sedikit montok mempertontonkan dua tonjolan pinknya yang menggoda.

gulp~

Kali ini Yunho merasa kesulitan menelan salivanya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering saat pandangannya turun kearah benda kecil yang berada diantara kedua paha mulus itu. Matanya tak berkedip terus menatap benda yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh dipagi ini dengan jakun yang naik turun karena berusaha menelan salivanya terus menerus. Sepertinya iman Jung Yunho benar - benar tengah diuji.

BYURR!

" Yah! apa yang kau lakukan bocah? mangapa kau main loncat saja kedalam sini? aku kan belum selesai mandi, ahhh..."

" Yunnie hyung Jongie juga harus mandi segera, nanti terlambat kesekolah."

Yunho terpekik kaget saat tiba - tiba dan tanpa diduganya sama sekali tubuh polos itu telah melompat masuk kedalam bathtub tempat Yunho berendam sejak tadi dan dengan seenaknya memposisikan tubuh mungilnya tepat didepan badan Yunho, untung saja Yunho dengan sigap menggeser kedua pahanya kesamping sehingga Jaejoong tidak sempat menduduki benda pusakanya, namun posisi mereka sekarang yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho menahan nafasnya, bagaimana tidak Jaejoong dengan cueknya menyandarkan tubuh polosnya pada dada bidang Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Hangatnya...Jongie tidak pernah mandi berendam seperti ini hyung, sewaktu di panti Jongie mesti menimba sumur dulu, baru bisa mandi, hehehe..." bibir merah menggoda itu mengerucut tatkala berceloteh mengingat pengalaman 'mandinya' sewaktu ia tingga di Panti dulu.

Tanpa canggung sama sekali Jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat riang itu tertawa senang mempermainkan busa - busa yang memenuhi bathtub itu tubuh polosnya bergerak - gerak kesana kemari memainkan busa sabun tersebut. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari jika 'pergerakkannya' menyebabkab 'sesuatu' yang berada dibelakangnya tepatnya dibelakang buttnya itu perlahan - lahan berubah ukurannya menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya.

" Mmhhhh..."

Tanpa disadari, Bibir hati Yunho mengeluarkan desahan refleknya lantaran 'miliknya' yang kian membesar karena bersentuhan dengan butt Jaejoong yang tengah asyik memainkan busa sabun yang memenuhi bathtub tersebut. Sesekali bibir cherry itu meniup gelembung - gelembung sabun yang terjadi akibat air sabun.

" Hyung? waeyo?" tampak Jaejong heran mendengar desahan berat Yunho barusan.

" A-aniya, ehm..."

" Hyung, mari bertukar posisi, akan kugosokkan punggungmu, hyung pasti jarang menggosok punggung kan? biar Jongie yang menolong hyung..."

" Eh? yah..apa yang..."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari hyung angkatnya Jaejoong dengan sigap merubah posisinya menjadi dibelakang punggung Yunho dan dengan cekatan tangan mulusnya menggosok pelan punggung lebar Yunho. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong sangat mengagumi tubuh Yunho yang benar - benar mencerminkan namja sejati, dada bidang, perut berotot, kulit kecoklatan yang memikat sangat kontras bila dibandingkan tubuhnya yang berkulit sangatlah pucat.

" Mmhhh, ahhh..."

Sepertinya gosokan Jaejoong yang dirasa Yunho lebih seperti belaian seduktif membuat Yunho kembali mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya, sementara Jaejoong terus menggosok punggung Yunho sebelum ia menghentikannya dan meminta Yunho berbalik untuk menolong menggosokkan punggungnya juga. Tentu saja Yunho tidak dapat menolak karena Jaejoong telah membantunya duluan, dan segera ia menukar posisinya kembali.

" Kajja, aku gosokkan.." bisik Yunho yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna karena menahan gejolak nafsunya.

" B-bagaimana Jongie ah, kau s-suka? Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejong kini badannya telah benar - benar menempel sempurna dengan badan kekar hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Yunho terus menggosok punggung Jaejoong tanpa kekuatan sama sekali sehingga lebih menyerupai belaian menggoda.

' Hhhhh...sadarlah Jung Yunho dia masih anak - anak, jangan berbuat yang memalukan!'

Jerit suara hati Yunho saat tubuh mulus Jaejoong menempel erat didada kekarnya, dan bagian bawah mereka yang saling bergesekan membuat little Yunnienya kembali menegang menusuk - nusuk kulit belakang Jaejoong menciptakan sensasi yang nikmat bagi Jung Yunho. Sedangkan bocah polos didepannya itu tak menghiraukan apa pun yang tengah diperbuat Yunho kepadanya. XD

" Ehmm..Arrrgghhhh..."

Susah payah Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, tubuhnya lemas tersandar didinding bathtub sesaat setelah ia tak dapat menguasai keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya.

Yunho mencapai klimaksnya setelah juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna akibat ulah bocah polos yang belum mengerti sama sekali masalah bercinta. Sungguh sangat memalukan bagi Yunho karena bisa - bisanya ia dengan mudah mencapai klimaksnya tanpa adanya sentuhan sedikitpun.

Jaejoong keheranan ketika mendengar erangan keras Yunho dan diakhiri dengan bersandarnya tubuh lemasnya dipinggir bathtub. Jangan lupakan dada bidangnya yang turun naik akibat nafasnya yang tersengal - sengal.

" Yunnie hyung waeyo?" apa hyung sakit? mengapa wajah hyung sangat merah? kajja hyung Jongie bantu berdiri.."

Jaejoong tampak panik melihat keadaan Yunho yang tersandar lemas dengan nafas tersengal dan jangan lupakan mata sipitnya yang dalm keadaan sayu.

" Shirro! kau pergilah keluar, segera bersihkan badanmu dan tinggalkan aku disini!"

" N-ne hyung, mianhe."

Jaejoong tampaknya sangat kaget lantaran Yunho berkata sedikit membentaknya, dengan segera dibersihkan tubuhnya dan membalut tubuh polosnya dengan handuk lalu segera keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tersandar lemas didalam bathtubnya.

.

.

.

.

" Jongie ah, mianhe hyung sudah berkata kasar saat dikamar mandi tadi, hyung tidak bermaksud apa - apa."

" N-ne Hyung gwaenchana, Jongie mengerti, lain kali Jongie tidak akan mengganggu hyung mandi lagi."

Jaejoong tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanannya ke Sekolah barunya. Nyonya Jung telah memerintahkan Yunho agar selalu mengantar jemput Jaejoong kesekolah karena Sekolah Jaejoong terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Kampus tempat Yunho menuntut ilmu Bisnisnya sekarang.

Tak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara adik kakak angkat itu selama diperjalanan. Sampai akhirnya ketika mereka telah mendekati sekolah Jaejoong Yunho baru angkat bicara meminta maaf atas kata - kata kasarnya yang membuat Jaejoong ketakutan mengakibatkan mulutnya yang biasa cerewet hanya terdiam saja saat sarapan tadi, dan itu menyebabkan umma mereka heran melihat sikap Jaejoong yang berbeda pagi itu.

Demikian juga saat di mobil, sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya saja membuat rasa bersalah menghinggapi Yunho, dan keluarlah perminta maafan dari bibir hati itu yang dijawab Jaejoong masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sudah sampai, jangan lupa menelpon hyung jika sudah pulang, arra?"

" Arraso Yunho hyung, Jongie pergi dulu, cup..."

" Eh?"

Yunho hanya terbengong cengo ketika bibir cherry itu menempel dipipinya sebelum membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju sekolahnya yang baru. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hatinya ia tak percaya, baru dalam hitungan beberapa jam saja perkenalannya dengan bocah itu namun telah berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai 'Kingka' di Kampusnya, mahasiswa berprestasi dan juara bertahan beladiri hapkido tingkat Universitas itu tidak dapat tidur semalaman, mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya disaat mandi, dan sekarang si cantik itu telah sukses membuat Jung Yunho tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila sambil mengelus pipinya yang basah akibat kecupan singkat dari bibir cherry merah itu. Jung Jaejoong kau sepertinya telah membuat Jung Yunho tidak waras.

.

.

" Yah Yunho! waeyo? kuperhatikan kau seperti mayat hidup saja semenjak baru menginjakkan kakimu di Tempat ini."

Suara lantang Park Yoochun namja berjidat lebar bersuara husky dan berpenampilan Playboy itu ketika beberapa kali didapatinya sahabatnya seperti tidak ada keinginan hidup lagi semenjak kedatangannya dikampus mereka. Bahkan saat ini mereka sudah berada di kantin kampus, dan Yoochun sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah laku temannnya itu. Mie ramen yang berada dihadapannya hanya diaduk - aduknya saja tanpa meyuapkan barang secuilpun kedalam mulutnya.

" Ceritakanlah.."

" Eh? apanya Yoochun ah?"

" Ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu seperti orang gila dari pagi hari tadi, kau masih mempercayaiku sebagai temanmu kan?"

" Aniya Yoochun ah, gwaenchana..'

" Ceritakanlah.."

" Gwae.."

" Yah Yunho ah! apa kau masih menganggapku teman hah?"

" N-ne Yoochun ah."

" Kalau begitu mulailah bercerita.'

" Ehm, ta.."

" Jangan membuatku menunggu Jung Yunho!"

" Aishh, dasar jidat lebar..arraso aku akan bercerita..."

_Skip time..._

" Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa adik angkatmu yang telah membuat teman Tampanku pujaan seluruh yeoja dikampus ini dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya, hahaha..."

" Yah Yoochun ah! berhenti tertawa seperti itu jidat lebar! kau membuatku menyesal menceritakannya."

Bentakan Yunho sama sekali tak dihiraukan Yoochun sahabatnya dikampus Cassiopeia itu setelah mendengar cerita yang berisi kejadian - kejadian konyol yang dialami sahabat tampannya semenjak memiliki seorang adik angkat.

" Kau tahu Yunho ah, Umma mu itu salah besar, seharusnya ia memikirkan kembali untuk memberimu seorang adik angkat, karena yang kau butuhkan sebenarnya bukanlah seorang adik..'

" Yah, apa maksudmu jidat?"

" Ne, umma mu salah besar, seharusnya ia mengangkat bocah itu untuk dijadikan menantu, bukan sebagai adik untukmu Yunho ah, hahaha..."

" Diam kau jidat!"

" Dan yang paling penting, aku yakin sejuta persen jika sahabat tampanku ini telah jatuh cinta. Tak pernah kusaksikan wajahnya yang memerah saat menceritakan yeoja manapun, hahaha..."

" Damn! berhentilah tertawa jidat! dia itu namja kau sudah kuberitahukan?"

" Kenapa memangnya? bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dia itu cantik dan menggoda, hmm?"

" Tapi aku ini normal, kau tahu sendiri kan? sudah berapa banyak mantanku dikampus ini?"

" Ne, kau normal Yun, tapi untuk adikmu ini sayangnya kau tidak normal. Ayolah Yun, jangan menyangkal lagi, matamu itu tidak dapat berbohong, kau menyukainya kan?"

" YAH!"

" Hahaha...ehm, sebaiknya kau harus menyiapkan mental umma mu apabila suatu saat ia mengetahui anak kandungnya selama ini telah menyukai adik angkatnya sendiri."

" Dasar jidat.."

drrt..drrtt...drrtt..

Yunho sedikit bersyukur karena suara getar ponselnya menyelamatkannya dari ledekkan Yoochun sahabat playboynya itu. Cepat - cepat dijawab panggilan yang rupanya berasal dari Jaejoong.

" Ne Jongie...'

" Hyung, Jongie sudah pulang, apakah hyung sudah selesai pekerjaannya dikampus? kalau belum biar Jongie naik bus saja na..."

" Ani! biar hyung yang menjemputmu! kau tunggulah digerbang sekolahmu ne? jangan kemana - mana."

" Hyung, gwaenchana..."

" SHIRREO! AKU KESANA SEKARANG."

Yunho bergegas menutup sambungan dan segera berlari kearah parkiran menuju mobil Audi hitamnya. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya Yoochun yang terbengong - bengong masih berada dikantin kampusnya, ia takut Jaejoong malah akan pulang sendiri, bukankah ia baru pertama kalinya datang kekota Seoul?

Segera distarternya mobil sport hitamnya dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan seorang namja tampan berjidat lebar yang tak hentinya memaki - maki temannya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya sendiri di kantin dalam keadaan bengong. Terlihat jelas bibir namja yang gemar menggoda wanita ini komat - kamit merutuki sahabatnya yang bermarga Jung itu.

' Hhhhh...Jung Yunho, semoga kau tidak mengecewakan orang tuamu..' batin namja cassanova itu memandang debu beterbangan yang ditinggalkan mobil sport milik Yunho barusan.

.

.

" Jongie ah, bagaimana sekolah barumu? kau menyukainya?"

" Ne hyung, Jongie suka bersekolah disana, Jongie bahkan sudah berteman akrab dengan teman sebangku Jongie..."

Celoteh Jaejoong riang saat Yunho menanyakan pengalaman pertamanya bersekolah disekolah barunya. Tampaknya si cantik ini tidak mengalami kesulitan beradaptasi dilingkungannya yang baru.

" Jinjja? bagus itu memangnya siapa teman sebangkumu itu?"

" Umm, namanya Shim Changmin hyung." jawab Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu.

" Namja?" tanya Yunho kembali.

" Ne hyung, ia namja dan lucunya ia selalu mengatakan kalau Jongie ini cantik sekali, bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja."

" Mwo? berani sekali ia mengolok - olokmu." Yunho sedikit tak suka dengan cerita Jaejoong barusan.

" Aniya hyung, ia tidak mengolok - olok Jongie, teman - teman bahkan songsaenimpun mengatakan seperti itu. Changmin itu pintar hyung, nanti kapan - kapan Jongie akan belajar bersama dengannya supaya jongie tidak ketinggalan pelajaran."

" Eh? belajar bersama? shirreo! apa guna hyungmu ini Jongie ah, pokoknya hyung tidak suka kau belajar bersama temanmu itu siapa namanya, ehm..minmin ya.."

" Yah hyung! namanya SHIM CHANGMIN! anaknya imut sekali, walaupun ia suka seenaknya saja mencubit pipi Jongie dan mencolek dagu Jongie,ta..."

" Yah! mencolek dagu? hhhh..."

Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya, karena saat ini ia dan Jaejoong tengah berada didalam mobilnya diperjalanan pulang setelah menjemput Jaejoong disekolahnya barusan. Sedikit menyesali kebodohannya yang menanyakan pengalaman pertamanya disekolah yang ujungnya berakhir dengan rasa emosinya saat bibir merah penuh itu berceloteh mengenai teman sebangkunya yang diketahui sudah berani mencolek - colek adik angkatnya itu.

" Jongie ah, hyung peringatkan kalau disekolah Jongie tidak boleh terlalu ramah dengan semua orang ne?"

" M-mengapa memangnya hyung? heran Jaejoong.

" Pokokya hyung tidak suka!" jawab Yunho keras, sukses menyebabkan wajah cantik disebelahnya itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam - dalam sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, Jaejoong kembali menjadi pendiam selama keluarga Jung menyantap makan malamnya. Hal tentu saja ini menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Mrs Jung.

" Jongie chagiya waeyo? sedari pagi tadi umma lihat Jongie selalu tampak murung tidak seperti biasanya, gwaenchanayo baby?"

" Gwaenchana umma, Jongie tidak apa - apa." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

" Umma tidak yakin, sifatmu bukan seperti ini biasanya Jongie selalu ceria dan sangat cerewet. Jongie sakit?"

" Gwaenchana umma, Jongie sehat kok. Umma jangan khawatir."

" Ehm, begini umma sebenarnya ini semua salahku..."

Yunho menyela disela - sela perbincangan Jaejoong dan ummanya, dan otomatis perkatannya itu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada dimeja makan itu mengarah pada dirinya.

" Yunnie, apa maksudmu? apa kalian bertengkar?" heran Mrs Jung.

" Aniya umma, aku hanya melarang uri Jongie untuk tidak berteman dengan sembarang orang disekolahnya itu saja." jawab Yunho tenang. Namun tidak dengan objek yang saat itu makin menundukkan wajahnya dan dari bibirnya jelas terdengar ia mulai terisak.

" Jongie, benarkah itu? benarkah yang dikatakan hyungmu barusan? Mrs Jung bertanya dengan lembut kepada Jaejoong yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya takut mereka melihat airmatanya yang mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya.

" Jongie ah, jawab ummamu...tak perlu takut." kali ini Mr Jung yang angkat bicara, ia berusaha membujuk anak angkatnya itu.

" Begini umma, Yunnie tadi sedikit membentak sewaktu berbicara dengan Jaejoong sewaktu dimobil, mianhe."

" Apa benar benar begitu Jongie? jawablah, Jongie menangis? uljima ne..uljima.."

Mrs Jung terkesiap tatkala mendapati Bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar oleh isak tertahannya, ia segera mendekati Jaejoong kemudian langsung memeluknya dengan sayang sembari menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Sementara pandangan mata Mrs Jung menyorot tajam kearah anaknya tunggalnya yang kini tengah menggaruk - garuk kepalanya sedikit merasa khwatir akan adik angkatnya itu karenanya ia jadi begitu tertekan.

" Hiks...jangan salahkan Yunnie hyung umma, hyung tidak salah, hanya saja Jongie ingin memiliki teman disekolah, mianhe..hiks..hiks..'

" Siapa yang melarangmu berteman Jongie, hyungmu mungkin merasa khawatir karena Jongie baru dikota ini, jika salah memilih teman nanti Jongie akan terjebak pergaulan yang tidak baik. Bukan begitu maksudmu Yunnie ah?"

" N-ne umma, ehm mianhe Jongie, hyung minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya hyung membentakmu tadi, mianhe ne?"

Kali ini Yunho merasa bersalah setelah melihat Jaejoong yang terisak dipelukan ummanya, kelihatan Jaejong begitu ketakutan akibat ulahnya tadi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu posesif terhadap Jaejoong yang baru satu hari menjadi adiknya itu.

" Arraseo, sepertinya kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Dan kau Jung Yunho, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu yang membuat uri Jongie menjadi tidak nyaman. Sekarang ajaklah ia bicara dikamar kalian. Umma harap besok saat sarapan uri Jongie sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, eoh?'

Mrs Jung berkata tegas kepada Yunho sebagai penyebab berubahnya sikap Jaejoong hari ini. Dan Mrs Jung menyuruh mereka segera masuk kekamar mereka. Di tuntunnya perlahan tubuh mungil Jaejoong menuju kekamarnya. Sesaat kemudian Mrs Jung keluar dan kembali bergabung bersama Mr Jung dan Jung Yunho.

" Yunnie, umma tak menyangka sikapmu begitu kasar kepada Jongie, apa kau tidak menyukainya? umma sangat menyesal sekali mengangkatnya bila kau tidak menyukainya menjadi adikmu." tutur Mrs Jung memulai perbincangan dengan nada yang sangat kecewa.

" Mianhe umma, Yunnie hanya takut Uri Jongie salah memilih teman." jawab Yunho.

" Iya tapi tidak harus membentakkan? aigoo anak umma sekarang sudah sangat pintar sekali rupanya, sudah bisa membentak."

" Mianhe umma.."

" Ahh, sudah..sudah, Yunnie masuklah kekamar tenangkanlah uri Jongie, jangan sampai ia menangis lagi, arra?" kali ini Mr Jung membuka suara.

" Arraseo appa, umma, Yunnie kembali kekamar sekarang." jawab Yunho dengan sopan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**_Yunho pov_**

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamarku, ' ah disana rupanya,' sosok yang semalam telah membuatku 'menegang' dengan sendirinya. Sosok mungil itu duduk dipinggir ranjang king size ku. Perlahan kudekati tubuh mungil yang sudah berganti baju memakai piyama yang bergambar hamtaro, sementara wajahnya hanya tertunduk sedari tadi, jari jemarinya meremas - remas bagian bawah baju piyamanya.

" Jongie..." kupanggil namanya. Begitu namanya kupanggil dengan lembut perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata doenya yang digenangi airmata,

" Hyung, mianhe..." kali ini bibir cherry itu yang mengucapkan kata 'mianhe'

" Jongie, kau tidak bersalah, hyung yang bersalah, kau mau memaafkan hyung?" kududukkan tubuhku tepat disebelahnya dan kuraih wajah cantiknya serta kuhapus airmata yang menetes dari matanya. Melihatnya menangis seperti ini membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

" Ne hyung, tapi.."

" Tapi apa Jongie ah?"

" Tapi bolehkah Changmin menjadi teman Jongie? Jongie yakin Changmin anak yang baik hyung.." mohonnya dengan puppy eyesnya yang baru kusaksikan pagi tadi. Sungguh menggoda.

" Arraso tentu saja, tapi dengan perjanjian kau harus meninggalkannya apabila ia bukan anak yang baik, otte?" aku mencoba untuk membujuknya.

" Humm.." wajah cantik itu mengangguk semangat, aku sangat senang melihatnya dan dengan reflek kutarik tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukanku. Kueratkan pelukanku, posesif, itulah kata yang cocok mewakili sikapku saat ini.

" Hyung, sesakkhh..." bisik bibir cherry itu tatkala aku semakin menguatkan pelukanku ditubuhnya.

" Hehehe mianhe nae jongie...kajja kita tidur." ajakku setelah mengendurkan pelukanku dan membawanya untuk berbaring diatas ranjangku yang cukup luas untuk kami berdua. Iapun menurut saja ketika kurebahkan dirinya diranjang itu.

_**end Yunho Pov**_

_**.**_

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Jaejoong malam ini yang baru disadari Jung Yunho. Bukankah kemarin saat tertidur dibalik selimutnya Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun? namun mengapa kali ini ia memakai piyamanya. Yunho sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Jaejoong memakai baju lengkap dengan piyamanya.

" Umm Jongie.." dibalikkan badannya sehingga posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan, sukses membuat Jung Yunho salah tingkah. Sedang Jaejoong? biasa saja. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia hanyalah anak yang baru berumur 14 tahun.

" Ne hyung, waeyo? hyung belum tidur?" jawab Jaejoong yang malah balik bertanya.

" Ada yang ingin hyung tanyakan, ehm...hehehe.."

" Apa itu hyung?" jaeoong penasaran.

" I-itu, kemarin malam saat hyung pulang kuliah dan jongie sudah tertidur, hyung mendapati Jongie tertidur tidak memakai apa - apa, polos, dan mengapa hari ini tidak seperti kemarin? Jongie memakai piyama."

" O-oh itu, hehehe...semalam Jongie kepanasan hyung, Jongie tidak tahu cara menyetel pendingin ruangan dikamar ini. Kalau sekarang kamarnya sudah terasa dinginkan? jadi Jongie pakai piyama deh."

" Oooh begitu.." Yunho hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit kecewa dan lega diwaktu bersamaan.

" Hyung..."

" Mmm..."

" Dingin, hehehe.."

" Waeyo?" tanya Yunho heran dan kini keduanya saling berhadapan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan doe eyes itu.

" Jongie ingin dipeluk hyung..."

" Mwo?"

" Ah, sudah tidak jadi saja.." Jaejoong akan segera membalikkan badannya, tiba - tiba..

_Srettt~_

" Ah Hyung, Jongie kira..."

" Tidurlah, tidak usah berbicara lagi."

" Ne, selamat malam Hyung kyeopta, cup..."

Yunho terdiam membisu tak menjawab salam yang diucapkan adik angkatnya itu lantaran kecupan yang baru saja diberikan bibir cherry merah itu bersarang dibibirnya. Hanya desahan nafas beratnya yang terdengar sebelum matanya terpejam menunggu pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

" Pagi hari seperti hari kemarin Yunho duluan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sedangkan sang adik masih sangat betah sekali bergelung didalam selimutnya. Diregangkannya sedikit pinggang dan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku lantaran tubuh Jaejoong yang semalaman terus menempel didadanya yang bidang.

Segera dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, Yunho sepertinya sudah tak sabaran lagi untuk menikmati rendaman air hangat untuk dirinya mandi. Setelah menyesuaikan panasnya Yunho segera merebahkan dirinya yang sudah polos aka telanjang didalam bathtubnya dengan santai. ia sengaja tidak mengisi penuh air bathtubnya sehingga tubuh polosnya tidak dapat disembunyikan dalan rendaman busa sabun. Ia baru akan mengisi airnya setelah ia selesai membersihkan badannya, agar airnya tidak terlalu kotor.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat dan dingin hawa didalam kamar mandi saat itu, lantaran ia hanya mengisi sedikit air hangat didalam bathtubnya yang menyebabkan beberapa 'organnya' tidak terendam sempurna dan tentu saja akan merasa dinginnya udara pagi itu. Tanpa dapat dicegah, sensasi panas dan dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya itu secara langsung membangkitkan 'sesuatu' yang berada diantara kedua pahanya. Yunho semakin tenggelam dalam fantasinya didalam bathtub itu sampai...

" Hyung.."

" Kyyaa, kau lagi mengapa selalu saja tidak mengetuk pintu? ahhh..." racau Yunho frustasi.

" Mianhe hyung, tapi Jongie kebelet pipis, boleh? Jongie sudah tidak tahan." mohon Jaejoong.

" Aishh, arraso, menyusahkan saja, ppali."

_tak lama..._

" Gomawo hyung, Jongie keluar ne? mwo?"

" Yah! lihat apa kau bocah!"

" Hyung, hehehe...itunya hyung besar sekali..umm, apa bisa punya Jongie besar seperti itu? hehehe."

Yunho tampak sangat frusrasi ketika Jaejoong telah bertengger dipinggir bathtubnya saat ia melihat juniornya yang berdiri tegak membuat pemilik mata doe itu membulat bertambah besar melihatnya dan segera menghampiri bathtub tempat Yunho berendam.

" Umm, Jongie mau milik Jongie menjadi sebesar ini, hmm?" tiba - tiba Suara yunho berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

" Memang bisa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Tentu saja menyadari miliknya yang berukuran 'sangat' kecil itu.

" Kajja hyung akan ajari membuatnya lebih besar."

_Sreetttt!_

" Omo hyung, apa Jongie mesti mandi bersama hyung lagi agar bisa seperti hyung?" tanya Jaejoong polos setelah Yunho menariknya masuk kedalam bathtub dan menempatkannya dipangkuannya.

" Ne Nae Jongie, sekarang lepaskan bajumu semua..aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, hmmphh.."

" Hyunghh gelii, kenapa menjilat leher Jongie, aahhhh...hyungghh..."

.

.

.

.

**tebece ne?**

**review donk ah**

**my twitter = peya_ok**

.

.

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo kepada seluruh readers yang dengan semangat menyempatkan memberi review semangat membuat saya selalu ingin melanjutkan ff ini secepat yang saya mampu. Namun takdir berkata lain, saya tidak mampu apdet kilat, ini saja masih menyandera lappienya tetangga. hahaha...tetangga yang baik...

Jujur ketika melihat review yang masuk saya hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak, **97 review?** kali ini saya harus bilang WOW! Jeongmal gomawo ya adek - adek...pingin bgt nulis nama satu - satu tapi mata saya udah tinggal 2 watt lagi. Mianhe yang jelas saya ingat semua nama - nama yang selalu memberi review pada setiap ff saya. Yo Hwaiting...*senyumcantik*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoocvhun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

_._

_._

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

_**Yunho tampak sangat frustasi ketika Jaejoong telah bertengger dipinggir bathtubnya saat ia melihat juniornya yang berdiri tegak membuat pemilik mata doe itu membulat bertambah besar melihatnya dan segera menghampiri bathtub tempat Yunho berendam.**_

_**" Umm, Jongie mau milik Jongie menjadi sebesar ini, hmm?" tiba - tiba Suara yunho berubah menjadi sangat lembut.**_

_**" Memang bisa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Tentu saja menyadari miliknya yang berukuran 'sangat' kecil itu.**_

_**" Kajja hyung akan ajari membuatnya lebih besar."**_

_**Sreetttt!**_

_**" Omo hyung, apa Jongie mesti mandi bersama hyung lagi agar bisa seperti hyung?" tanya Jaejoong polos setelah Yunho menariknya masuk kedalam bathtub dan menempatkannya dipangkuannya.**_

_**" Ne Nae Jongie, sekarang lepaskan bajumu semua..aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, hmmphh.."**_

_**" Hyunghh gelii, kenapa menjilat leher Jongie, aahhhh...hyungghh..."**_

.

.

.

.

**NAE JONGIE**

.

.

.

.

"Mmhhh..."

"Hyung ?"

"Mmhh..Ahhh..AAHHHH..AARGGHHH..hah..hah..hah.."

"Hyung, i- itu apa? h-hyung apa yang keluar dari situ? Ke-kenapa itu hyung keluar pipisnya begitu? hyung, sakit?"

Lagi -lagi Yunho menyerah kali ini. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya tanpa ada sentuhan sama sekali, sedang ia hanya sempat menjilati leher adik angkatnya itu saja. Sedangkan bocah polos yang kini menjadi penonton akan kejadian yang baru dialami yunho itu hanya dapat terbengong - bengong lucu melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari Junior Hyungnya.

"Ahh, aniya Jongie ah...gwaenchana, hah..hah..." Yunho berusaha menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat adiknya penasaran sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tapi Jongie takut melihat Yunnie hyung nafasnya sesak begitu, apa tidak apa-apa hyung?

"G-gwaenchana."

Sementara Yunho hanya dapat bersandar lemas dipinggir bathtubnya. Melihat Yunho yang tersandar lemas membuat Jaejoong mendekatinya dan mengambil inisiatif untuk menggosokan badan hyungnya yang sama sekali belum dibersihkan itu.

"Mmhhh, ahhh..Jongie..."

Rupanya niat Jaejoong untuk menggosokkan tubuh hyungnya itu mendapat sambutan lain oleh Yunho yang merasa kembali terangsang saat tangan halus Jaejoong menari – nari dipermukaan dada bidangnya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, kini tangan mungil Jaejoong semakin turun dari dadanya menuju perut berhenti sebentar diperut itu, telapak tangan halus itu bergerak dipermukaan perut rata Yunho dengan gerakan yang membuat Yunho rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja karena nikmatnya.

"Eumhhh, sshhh...eenghh..Nae Jongie..."

"Ne Hyung, mmm..apa hyung sakit? Mengapa memanggil Jongie terus?"

Jaejoong memutar – mutar telapak tangannya diperut Yunho untuk beberapa saat. Sementara mata Yunho semakin terpejam dan bibirnya terus mendesahkan nama dongsaeng tirinya itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sungguh khawatir akan keadaan hyungnya malah mengusap-usap dada Yunho karena dilihatnya Yunho seperti kesulitan bernafas. Joongie yang polos, tentu saja tindakan yang dianggapnya dapat 'meringankan' beban hyungnya itu malah akan semakin membebani hyungnya.

Lihat dan buktikan sendiri, sesuatu yang sudah dengan lancangnya mengeluarkan cairannya tadi telah menegang kembali akibat belaian 'tanpa dosa' dari tangan halus makhluk cantik yang berada hanya beberapa senti saja dari tubuh namja bermata musang itu, karena posisi mereka sekarang keduanya saling berhadapan dengan paha masing-masing yang terbuka lebar dan ehm, (tahan nafas ya pemirsah) kedua paha mulus Jaejoong yang ditindihkanya diatas paha Yunho membuat kedua 'milik' mereka dibawah sana saling bersentuhan.

Mengapa jarak mereka bisa sedekat itu? Well, salahkan Jaejoong, bukankah ia tadi bermaksud meringankan beban Yunho dengan membelai-belai dada bidangnya? otomatis jarak mereka harus sedekat itu.

"Hyung...mengapa memejamkan mata? apa hyung takut melihat Jongie disini?" Tanya makhluk cantik itu ketika didapatinya Yunho sedari tadi hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aniya Jongie ah...Hyung hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Yunho sembari otak yadongnya berputar memikirkan bagaimana cara memperdayai adik angkatnya itu.

"Umm, hyung...bukankah Jongie tadi minta diajari bagaimana cara memperoleh 'gajah' Jongie biar bisa besar seperti milik hyung, hehehe..." Ucap polos Jaejoong sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe eyesnya yang besar dan indah itu membuat si beruang yadong mati-matian menahan hasrat terpendamnya.

"Mwo? gajah? kau menyebutnya gajah? hahaha...kau lucu sekali saeng." Yunho hanya dapat tertawa geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Ne hyungie, bukankah bentuknya mirip gajah? ada belalainya didepan,wahaha..."

"Arraso, jadi Jongie ingin milik Jongie membesar juga?

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Tapi sebelumnya Jongie harus melihat milik hyung yang membesar dulu, dan Jongie harus membantu menjadikannya besar, baru nanti hyung membantu Jongie, ottokhe?" Bujuk Yunho licik.

"Mmm...Jongie mau..." Jaejoong mangangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan lucu.

"Arraso, sekarang letakkan tangan Jongie disini, genggam yang erat, lalu gerakkan seperti ini, eoh?" Dengan lihainya sang hyung mesum itu mengajarkan sang adik bagaimana membuat miliknya membesar (lagi).

"B-begini hyung?" Ucap Jaejoong canggung, karena didalam pikirannya benda itu terasa sangat aneh. Ia menggenggam Junior Yunho dan menggerakkannya dengan gerakan maju-mundur atas petunjuk hyungnya.

"N-ne, t-teruskanhh Jongie, ahhh...ahhh...nikmathhh...kemari mendekathlah sinii, ahhhh..." Desah nikmat Yunho sembari menarik tubuh mungil dongsaengnya sehingga menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"H-hyung...milik hyung membesar! hahaha...kok bisa ya?" Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam bathtub itu saat mendapati junior Yunho yang kian membesar digenggamannya, tentu saja ia semakin kesusahan untuk menggerakkan tangannya karena ukuran Junior yunho yang semakin membesar dan menegang juga.

"Sekarang giliran hyung memegang punyamu, kau ingin membesar juga kan? jadi hyung akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Ujar Yunho dengan pandangan mata yadong tingkat dewanya itu ketika melihat 'milik' adiknya yang berukuran sangat mini dan terkulai dengan pasrahnya.#plak!

Segera Yunho memposisikan tubuh mungil Jaejoog diatas pangkuannya berhadapan dengannya, dan otomatis 'benda' mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain, segera Yunho memposisikan gengaman tangannya yang lebar menenggelamkan 'gajah' kecil itu didalamnya. Dan Yunho pun siap menggerakkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ahhh hyung, geliii...perut Jongie seperti digelitik, hahaha.." Tawa Jaejoong sesaat setelah Yunho memaju mundurkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tahan saeng, nanti rasanya akan nikmat dengan sendirinya, Jongie pejamkan mata saja ne? rasakan gerakkan tangan hyung saja, hmm" Ucap Yunho pelan, ia pun memejamkan matanya, sementara bibirnya yang berada dibahu Jaejoong sibuk mengecupi bahu mulus adiknya itu. Dan Jaejoong? ia menuruti perintah Yunho untuk memejamkan mata saja.

"H-hyuunghh aahhh, m-mengapa rasanya s-sepertihh inihh, eengghhh..."

Yunho tersenyum puas saat menyadari usahanya berhasil membuat sang bocah polos dan lugu itu mendesah nikmat, lebih puas lagi ketika menyadari 'benda kecil' yang berada digenggamannya mulai bertambah ukurannya. Kemudian didekatkannya bibir hatinya itu dilubang telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik seduktif.

"Jongie ah, lihatlah gajah Jongie sudah membesarkan, hmm...mmhhh." Tak hanya membisikkan saja, lidah Yunhopun bermain dilubang telinga Jaejoong yang mengelinjang kegelian, sementara genggaman erat tangannya dijunior Yunho semakin mengendur saja akibat sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri yang berpusat pada juniornya didalam genggaman tangan lebar Yunho. Melihat situasimenguntungkan tersebut Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya pada Junior Jaejoong dan akhirnya...

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Yunnie!"

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Yunnie! mengapa kalian lama sekali? sedangkan apa kalian hah?"

"AHH SH*T!"

"H-hyungh, i-tuh ummaaah memanggil...ahhhhh, Arghhhhhh, Hyungggg mianhe, Jongie tidak tahan ingin pipis, jadinya Jongie...ahh, Jongie malu..."

Jaejoong yang rupanya mengeluarkan klimaksnya mengira ia telah kelepasan mengeluarkan air seninya. Yunhopun sedikit heran, ternyata Jaejoong belum sama sekali mengalami 'mimpi basah'

"Jongie ah yang kau keluarkan tadi bukan pipismu saeng..."

"Mwo? Jadi apa hyung?"

"Itu cairan cinta namanya."

"Cairan cinta? Mengapa namanya aneh begitu hyung?"

"Molla, hyung juga tidak mengerti namanya seperti itu, yang jelas cairan itu keluar bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang teramat sangat eoh? Mungkin itu disangkut pautkan namanya dengan cinta." Jawab Yunho mengarang.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...!**

"Yah kalian berdua! Apa tidak mendengar ketukan umma sedari tadi!" Jerit Mrs Jung menahan amarahnya.

"Ne Ummmmaaaaaaa...cup..."

"Hyung, mengapa mencium bibir Jongie?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna setelah Yunho mengecup bibirnya singkat sesaat setelah ia menjawab panggilan Mrs Jung yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Mulai sekarang Jongie hanya milik Yunnie, dan Jongie tidak boleh genit dengan namja atau Yeoja mana saja, arra?"

"M-maksudnya Hyung melarang Jongie kembali untuk berteman dengan Changmin?" Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut lucu.

"Ani, bukan begitu, hyung hanya tak suka Jongie dekat dengan orang lain selain Hyung." Alasan tepat Yunho yang merasa cemburu jika dongsaeng cantiknya itu dekat dengan orang lain."

"Yah kalian! Tidak mendengar ketukanku sedari tadi yah!"

"Ne ummaaaa, kami segera sarapan, umma tunggu diruang makan saja, kami akan menyusul, Joongie sedang mandi sekarang."

Kali ini Yunho cepat-cepat melilitkan handuknya dipinggang dan segera menemui ummanya didepan pintu, ia khawatir akan nasib pintu itu bila tidak segera dibuka.

"Arraso, umma tunggu diruang makan, ppaliwa Jongie sudah hampir terlambat."

"Ne umma."

.

.

.

.

"Sampai ketemu siang nanti nae Jongie, ingat ya hubungi ponsel hyung jika sudah pulang, hyung akan segera menjemputmu."

"Ne hyung, sampai jumpa, hehehe..."

Mobil Yunho sudah tiba tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. Setelah berpamitan kepada hyungnya Jaejoong segera membuka handel pintu mobil dan buru-buru akan keluar dari mobil Yunho, namun dengan sigap jemari Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

**GREBB~**

"MWO? Wae hyung? Tanya Jaejoong heran mendapati pergerakannya terhenti dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, boo..."

"Eh, boo? Mengapa hyung memanggilku boo? Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan keheranannya.

"Karena kau itu lucu, makanya aku ingin memanggilmu 'boo' dan mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu boo, otte?"

"Nde hyung, apa Jongie sudah boleh pergi? Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup." Mohon Jaejoong agar hyungnya melepaskannya.

"Umm boo, biasanya kau memberi poppo kepadaku..." Rengut Yunho memajukan bibirnya.

"Omona, Jongie lupa, mianhe hyung kajja, cup...aww,h-hyungghhh, enghhhh..."

Jerit kaget Jaejoong tak dapat dihindarkan saat bibir poutnya mengecup singkat bibir hati milik hyungnya itu, ia dikejutkan karena mendadak bibir hyungnya berbalik menyerang bibirnya yang baru saja akan ditariknya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong mendesah atas perbuatan hyungnya itu.

"Haah..hyung, mengapa menciumnya seperti itu, hyung seperti mau memakan bibir Jongie..." Sungut Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang sebenarnya merupakan ciuman sepihak saja. Hanya bibir Yunho yang dengan agresif menyerang bibir merah menggoda milik adik angkatnya itu.

Itu dikarenakan Jaejoong hanyalah seorang bocah polos yang belum tahu sama sekali tentang bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar, sehingga selama bibir Yunho menyerang bibirnya tadi ia hanya dapat mendesah tanpa membalas sama sekali perbuatan hyungnya.

"Hahaha, ini akan menjadi salah satu pelajaran kita nanti dikamar Nae Jongie...arraso, pergilah kekelasmu, jangan lupa meneleponku saat pulang sekolah."

" Ne hyung, Jongie berangkat..."

Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum lucu melihat penampilan adiknya saat ini, bajunya dan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut karena 'serangannya' barusan, jangan abaikan bibir merahnya yang tampak membengkak andai saja Jaejoong tidak harus sekolah, sudah diterkamnya bibir yang rasanya sangat manis itu.

.

.

**_Shinki Unniversity_**

"Yunho oppa, apa benar Yunho oppa berpacaran dengan Ahra Sunbae? Kalian sangat akrab sekali, dak kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok sekali."

"Yah, kalian dengar darimana berita itu? Kami hanya berteman akrab saja, iya kan Yun?"

"Eh, i-iya...iya, hehehe..."

Yunho tampak tergagap dari lamunannya saat siku lengan Ahra yang sedang berada disebelahnya menyodok pinggangnya menuntut jawaban 'ya' darinya. Tentu saja aksi 'sodok' sahabat akrabnya itu membuatnya tergagap-gagap saat menjawab pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban 'ya' dari Ahra.

Dikantin yang tak terlalu ramai itu tampak ada beberapa mahasiswi yang berkumpul disekitar Yunho dan Ahra. Pasangan King dan Queen kampus itu memang santer dikabarkan telah lama menjalin hubungan cinta. Oleh karenanya beberapa diantara mahasiswi baru yang penasaran dengan beraninya bertanya langsung kepada objek mereka yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di Kantin Shinki.

"Anneyong yeoja-yeoja manis, daripada mempertanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada mereka berdua, lebih kalian wawancarai aku saja, namja tertampan di Shinki university ini." Ucap Yoochun penuh kepastian.

"Kalau oppa yang tertampan, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho oppa dan Siwon oppa? Jelas – jelas mereka lebih tampan dari oppa sendiri." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka dengan kejamnya.

"hhhh..." Yunho hanya dapat mendesah berat melihat kelakuan sahabat palyboynya itu.

Berulang kali Yunho melihat pergelangan tangannya. Hatinya sedikit gelisah karena sedari tadi ponselnya belum juga berdering tanda panggilan Jongie yang minta jemput sudah sedari tadi menghubunginya, hatinya sedikit was-was saat ini.

Yunho kembali melirik jamnya, 'Hmm, lewat lima belas menit, sebaiknya kutelepon saja, hhh...anak itu." Ada sedikit rasa jengkel didadanya apalagi ketika mengingat cerita Jaejoong tentang teman sebangkunya yang gemar mencolek-colek dagunya Yunho merasa darahnya mendidih, entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu sensitif jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong yang baru beberapa hari menjadi adiknya.

"Yoboseyo hyung..." Suara jaejoong diseberang sana saat ia menerima panggilan dari hyungnya.

"Ne, apa kau belum pulang saengie? mengapa sampai sekarang belum menghubungi hyung? apa mau hyung jemput sekarang?" Berondong Yunho.

"H-hyung m-mianhe, J-jongie s-sudah berada dirumah sekarang." Terdengar jelas suara Jaejoong yang tergagap-gagap saat menjawab berondongan pertanyaan Yunho, jelas sekali ia sangat ketakutan.

"Mwo?ottokhe boo, mengapa tidak meneleponku?" Tanya Yunho gusar.

"Jongie pulang bersama Changminnie dan Su ie Hyung, sekarang mereka tengah berada dirumah, kami sedang belajar kelompok sekarang hyung karena Minnie sangat pintar sekali matema..."

**BRAKK!**

"Yah hyung? hyung?"

"Mwo?"

Kaget Yoochun dan Ahra bersamaan ketika melihat Yunho membanting ponselnya kelantai Kantin itu dan tentu saja ponsel malang itu hancur berkeping - keping, karena sipelaku adalah juara bertahan bela diri hapkido yang biasa membanting tubuh manusia. Dapat dibayangkan keadaan ponsel tersebut bukan? ponsel yang malang. =_=

"Yah Yunho! waeyo?"

"Bukan apa-apa Yoochun ah, aku pulang sekarang."

Baik Yoochun maupun Ahra keduanya merasa heran atas sikap aneh Yunho beberapa hari ini. Yunho yang biasanya betah dikampus hingga sore bahkan malam hari sekarang setiap jam 12 siang sudah tergesa-gesa harus pulang. Belum lagi sifatnya yang mendadak berbeda, lebih sering melamun.

"Kajja Ahra..."

"Aigoo Yoochun ah kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kita ikuti namja labil itu sekarang."

"Mwo? apa kau tak takut? kalau dia marah bagaimana? bisa dibantingnya kita berdua."

"Tenang saja, aku paham sahabatku Ahra ah, lagipula ia tidak membanting wanita, apalagi wanita cantik sepertimu, hehehe..."

"Yah pervert!"

"Hehehe, kajja..."

Yoochun segera menarik tangan Ahra bermaksud menyusul Yunho pulang. Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho sedari kecil, sehingga ia paham benar jika teman tampannya itu tengah menyukai seseorang, maka ia akan melakukan apa saja agar orang tersebut selalu bersamanya.

.

.

_**Jung's House**_

"Yah tiang jemuran! jangan duduk terlalu dekat dengan nae Jongie!"

"Jae hyung, aku tidak mau belajar lagi"

Rengut bocah kurus yang tengah berada diruang tamu kediaman keluarga Jung. Tampaknya bocah yang memiliki sepasang kaki yang panjangnya melewati batas kemanusiaan itu merasa tidak nyaman belajar dirumah Jaejoong saat ini, apalagi setelah dibentak sedemikian oleh Yunho barusan.

"Minnie ya jangan marah eoh, nanti Jongie kasih ttaebokki buatan Jongie eoh" Bujuk Jaejoong.

"Arraso hyung, tapi bisakah hyung suruh hyung muka kecil seperti alien itu untuk berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan dihadapan kita, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal ini jadinya. Hyung itu seperti suami yang takut istrinya selingkuh saja."

Sungut bocah yang dipanggil Minnie oleh Jaejoong itu melihat kearah Yunho yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berjalan bolak-balik seperti satpam yang sedang mengawasi daerah jagaannya.

"Ne Jae hyung, Su ie juga takut..." Kali ini bocah yang lainnya yang berbicara dengan nada ketakutan. Wajah manis bocah yang memiliki tubuh gempal dan pipi chubby itu tampak pucat. Ini disebabkan karena ia melihat tampang Yoochun yang tersenyum-senyum mesum menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Ahra hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat ulah dua sahabatnya yang umurnya tidak bisa dikatakan masih remaja lagi. Yunho dengan tampang sangar ingin menelan Changmin bulat-bulat, dan Yoochun dengan senyam-senyum gaje seribu wattnya sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Yah kalian berdua! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kalian telah menakuti anak-anak ini, hhh..." Ahra merasa sangat iba melihat tiga makhluk tanpa dosa yang sangat tertekan akibat ulah dua orang namja aneh didepannya itu.

"Ne noona kami takut, Minnie ah kajja kita pulang saja...hyungnya Jae hyung menakutkan sekali." Bocah montok yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu merasakan rasa takutnya yang memuncak.

"Yunho hyung! Berhentilah seperti itu! Teman-teman Jongie semua takut tahu! Sebaiknya hyung ajak hyung jidat nong-nong ini keluar saja, lihatlah Su ie sudah mulai menangis, atau Jongie panggil umma saja eoh? UMMAAAAAAA!" Jaejong terlihat sangat murka.

"Mwo? Yah hentikan boo, bisa habis badanku nanti dipukuli serigala betina itu." Panik Yunho ketika Jaejoong meneriakkan umma mereka.

"Jongie baby, waeyo? Umma sedang memasak didapur..." Terlambat sudah Jung Yunho nyawamu terancam.

"Ahjumma, Su ie dan Minnie mau pulang saja, hiks...hiks..." Sebelum Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ternyata Junsu telah duluan mengadukan nasib mereka kepada Mrs Jung yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari dapur mendengar teriakan anak cantiknya tadi.

"Mwo Su ie mengapa menangis begitu? Hilang nanti manisnya..." Mrs Jung yang heran melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba menangis sepertinya sangat ketakutan. Ia mencium adanya keterlibatan putra sulungnya karena dilihatnya Yunho tengah membuang muka seperti berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu dengan kejadian yang dialami adiknya.

"Umma...suruh Yunho hyung menjauh dari sini umma, Jongie dan teman-teman Jongie tidak bisa belajar umma, Yunho hyung berisik sekali mondar-mandir tak jelas, dan Chunnie hyung menakuti Su ie, dia memelototi Su ie sedari tadi." Adu Jaejoong panjang lebar kepada ummanya sambil memeluk sang umma dengan manjanya.

"Ohhh, jadi yang itu yang kalian lakukan, Jung dan Park, hmmm..." Mrs Jung memberikan seringai nenek lampirnya kepada kedua namja yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir gaje itu.

"Awww...Ummaaa/Ahjumma ampuun...awww."

"Rasakan kalian anak-anak nakal, beraninya sama anak kecil eoh?"

Mrs Jung menarik kedua telinga milik Yunho dan Yoochun sekaligus membawa mereka kekamar Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Ahra hanya dapat tertawa senang melihat dua pengacau itu.

.

.

"Hyung, mianhe Joongie tak bermaksud begitu, Jongie janji lain kali Jongie akan menelepon hyung."

"Percuma kau meneleponku boo, tak akan kuangkat..."

"Yunnie hyung tega...hikss...hikss..."

"Bukan begitu boo, pasalnya ponselku itu rusak parah setelah kulempar kemarin siang."

"Mow? Wae hyung? Apa yang terjadi memangnya Yunnie hyung bisa melempar ponsel seperti itu."

"Aku melemparnya sehabis meneleponmu kemarin, setelah kau mengatakan telah berada dirumah bersama kedua temanmu itu.

'...'

Malam itu didalam kamar yang lumayan luas itu ternyata kembali akal bulus Yunho untuk memperdayai makhluk cantik yang siang tadi telah mebuatnya kesal. Pertama – tama ia kesal karena sicantik ini telah dua kali membuatnya mengeluarkan 'cairannya' tanpa permisi dulu.

Yang kedua Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya kehilangan ponsel ketika ia mengatakan telah berada dirumah. Selanjutnya Jaejoong telah membuatnya cemburu buta saat tiba dirumah ia hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya saja, dan juga telah membuatnya menjerit kesakitaan saat ummanya menarik telinganya keras.

Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sesungguhnya sangat menyayangi hyung barunya itu. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah saat baru mengetahui jika Yunho telah kehilangan ponselnya.

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhe, Jongie merasa sangat bersalah, hyung jebbal, hyung mau memaafkan Jongie kan?" Mohon bibir cherry menggoda itu dengan polosnya. Tidak tahukah ia jika ia sedang diperdaya oleh siluman beruang.

"Hmm, Jongie benar-benar mau meminta maaf?"Otak licik Yunho sepertinya mulai menemukan cara jitu memperdayai makhluk polos itu.

"Umm...ne." Angguk Jaejoong yakin.

"Arraso, Jongie kemari...duduk dipangkuan Hyung kajja..."

"Ne hyung." Dan kini tubuh mungil itu sudah berada dipangkuan Yunho dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Sementara bibir hati itu telah menjelajah dengan leluasa didaerah tengkuk mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Kita main gajah-gajahan mau?" Bisik Yunho ditelinga jaejoong sembari mempermainkan telinga bocah tersebut dengan ujun lidahnya hingga bocah itu bergerak-gerak kegelian, sementara kedua telapak tangan lebar Yunho telah bergerilya dibalik piyama helo kitty biru milik Jaejoong pemberian ummanya.

"Gajah-gajahan? Ottokhe hyunghh...aahhh." Bibir cherry itu mengeluarkan desahan spontannya saat kedua telapak tangan itu meraba dan mempermainkan kedua tonjolan kecil didadanya.

"Ne, Joongie harus membuat gajah hyung membesar seperti pagi tadi, ottokhe?"

"H-harus b-begitu h-hyung? Apa kita mesti kembali kekamar mandi? Jongie dingin." Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Ani, kita disini saja sambil tiduran." Jawab si Hyung meyembunyikan senyum mesumnya.

"Arraso hyung, tapi sesudahnya apakah Jongie boleh tidur? Jongie mengantuk."

"Tentu saja, mari hyung bukakan baju Jongie..." Yunho dengan cepat membuka piyama Jaejoong beserta celananya dan ternyata sicantik tidak memakai celana dalam dibalik celana piyamanya.

"Berbaliklah Nae Jongie..." Tubuh mungil yang sudah polos yang masih berada dipangkuan Yunho itu segera merubah posisinya yang tadinya membelakangi kini telah membalik posisinya menghadap Yunho.

**Gulp~**

'Kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini Jung Jaejoong.' Batin bibir hati itu tersenyum puas dan langsung menyerang bibir cherry dipangkuannya tanpa ampun.

Poor Jaejoong yang dengan mudahnya terperangkap kedalam rayuan beruang yadong itu. Dan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jung Yunho seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya jika berhadapan dengan bocah empat belas tahun yang belum mengerti sama sekali masalah bercinta itu.

Bukankah seorang Jung Yunho dengan mudahnya dapat memilih salah satu yeoja manapun untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya selama ini? Bukan dengan seorang bocah polos seperti Jaejoong. Cintakah?

.

**TBC**

**Just wait next chap, otte?**

**Dan saya meminta ijin untuk hiatus dulu, boleh? karena saya tengah mengerjakan 'something' hingga akhir Mei ini.**

**Big Thanks To all readers here, im still waiting for your precious reviews...^^**

**See ya**

**Jika ada yang kangen saya, atau mau bertanya mengenai ff saya, silahkan follow/mention ke = peya_ok **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M (Yadong, not for children under 17, respect me please)  
**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoocvhun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

Anneyong...

Huaaa...T.T khusus untuk ff ini, saya rasanya mundur maju ingin meneruskannya, karena sebenarnya saya tidak sanggup menistakan emak yang baru berumur 14 tahun. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi lemper deh, mohon maaf jika NC nya saya buat sedikit blur, karena intinya cerita ini nantinya akan menggambarkan tingkah dan kenakalan seorang Jung Jaejoong dengan segala kepolosannya menghadapi kehamilan diusia mudanya.

Ada salah satu reviewer yang menanyakan apakah Jaejoong itu idiot?umur 14 kok masih polos? mmm...pertanyaan yang sulit dan relatif ya, tapi seingat saya, saat saya berumur 14 tahun saya (jujur, demi emak deh) belum sama sekali mengenal apa itu sex. Bahkan membayangkan yang tidak-tidakpun saya masih tidak mengerti. Itu saya lohh...tidak tahu dengan readers semua...yang jelas terus ditunggu reviewnya...^^ gomawo...*bow*

At last,

Happy reading yorobeun,

Dozo...

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

_._

_._

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

_'Kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini Jung Jaejoong.' Batin bibir hati itu tersenyum puas dan langsung menyerang bibir cherry dipangkuannya tanpa ampun._

_Poor Jaejoong yang dengan mudahnya terperangkap kedalam rayuan beruang yadong itu. Dan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jung Yunho seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya jika berhadapan dengan bocah empat belas tahun yang belum mengerti sama sekali masalah bercinta itu._

_Bukankah seorang Jung Yunho dengan mudahnya dapat memilih salah satu yeoja manapun untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya selama ini? Bukan dengan seorang bocah polos seperti Jaejoong. Cintakah?_

.

.

.

.

**NAE JONGIE**

.

.

.

.

"Hey Jongie hyung...Jongie hyung, ireona! Sudah bel istirahat sekarang, hyung sudah melewatkan pelajaran Kim saenim, untung tidak ketahuan...ck, aneh sekali, tidur seperti sapi saja susah dibangunkan, huh!"

Seorang bocah imut berbibir lebar berseragam SMP didalam kelasnya sedang bermonolog ria lantaran lawan bicaranya tengah asyik tertidur berbantalkan tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan diatas mejanya. Badan mungilnya digoyang-goyangkan oleh bocah disebelahnya yang sibuk membangunkannya karena saat itu sudah memasuki waktu istirahat. Artinya, Jaejoong bocah yang tengah tertidur itu telah melewatkan tiga jam pelajaran pertama dengan suksesnya lantaran sepasang mata bulatnya terasa berat sejak awal kedatangannya disekolah.

"Eunghh...Minnie ya, mmhhh...Jongie mengantuk sekali, sudah berapa lama Jongie tertidur ya?" Geliat Jaejoong tak lama setelah Changmin teman sebangkunya menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Yah Jongie hyung, hyung sudah tertidur semenjak hyung menempati bangku hyung ini tahu!" Jawab Changmin ketus.

"Mianhe Minnie ya, Jongie tidak menyangka jika Jongie bisa ketiduran selama itu, hmm..."

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan hyung seperti orang teler hari ini? Apa hyung semalam begadang? Hyung tidur sampai ilernya kemana-mana tuh"

"Mwo? begitu ya, hehehe..."

"Sudah, berceritanya dikantin saja, kajja...si lumba-lumba pantat bebek sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

Bocah bertinggi badan maksimal itu akhirnya menarik paksa tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang masih sempoyongan lantaran baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya pagi itu. Setelah tiba dikantin sekolah mereka menpati bangku yang sudah dipersiapkan Junsu sahabat mereka teman satu kelas mereka juga. Junsu bocah berumur 13 belas tahun, seumuran dengan Changmin si tiang jemuran hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan saja, namun Changmin enggan sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, menurutnya Junsulah yang lebih pantas menjadi adik, karena sifatnya yang manja dan cengeng.

"Jongie hyung! Changmin ah! ini aku pesankan makanan kalian, habisnya terlalu lama kalian datang, nanti keburu bel masuk, jadi aku memesan mie ramen 3 porsi untuk kita"

"Cuma 3 porsi? dasar lumba-lumba...sejak kapan aku hanya makan satu porsi, bebek!" Protes Changmin saat tahu junsu hanya memesan mie nya 3 porsi saja.

"Yah dasar kulkas! pesan sendiri sana!" Marah Junsu saat mendengar Changmin menghinanya dengan menyebutnya lumba-lumba dan bebek sekaligus.

"Ah kalian, sudahlah...Minnie ambil punya Jongie saja ne?" Ujar Jaejoong berusaha melerai. Diantara mereka bertiga memang Jaejoong yang paling tua umurnya, 14 tahun. Namun bisa dibilang sifatnya tidaklah lebih dewasa dari ketiganya, maklum seumur hidupnya Jaejoong tinggal di panti sosial yang pergaulannya sangatlah terbatas. Mungkin untuk kadar kedewasaan, Changmin bisa dikatakan bocah yang paling dewasa diantara ketiganya.

"Jinjja hyung?" Ucap Changmin seolah tak percaya dengan penawaran jaejoong barusan.

"Nde, entah mengapa Jongie tidak berselera makan..." Jawab Jaejoong pelan namun jelas terdengar.

"Waeyo hyung? Hyung hari ini tampak sangat berbeda, seperti orang kelelahan saja, wae?" Heran Changmin yang di iyakan oleh Junsu.

"Mmm, Jongie tidak menyangka main gajah-gajahan akan menyakitkan dan melelahkan seperti ini, hhhh..."

"Mwo? Gajah-gajahan? permainan apa itu hyung? mengapa bisa bikin capek?

Changmin dan Junsu begitu herannya saat Jaejoong mengemukakan alasannya mengapa ia terlihat sangat berantakan hari ini. Selanjutnya berondongan pertanyaanpun keluar dari bibir Changmin dan Junsu yang rela melupakan Mie ramen mereka didalam mangkok yang seharusnya sudah disantap sejak tadi.

**Blusshh...**

Mendadak raut wajah cantik Jaejoong menjadi sangat merah dan tertunduk malu saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam antara Yunho hyungnya dan dirinya yang mengakibatkan sakit dan lemas disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyung, mengapa wajah hyung menjadi merah begitu, bukannya bercerita..." Kesal Junsu saat jaejoong tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajak hyung main gajah-gajahan?" Tambah Changmin.

"Mmm, Yunho hyung...hehehe" Kembali wajah Jaejoong memerah saat menyebutkan nama hyungnya yang semalam telah membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Ayo hyung ceritakan kepada kami..." Desak junsu tak sabaran sambil memasukkan gulungan mie disumpitnya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Arraso...jadi begini ceritanya..."

.

.

**_Flashback_**

"Mmhhh...h-hyungg, hahh...Jo-ngie...sesakkhh, emmhh, hah...hah...hah..."

Wajah Jaejoong yang masih berada dipangkuan hyungnya itu memerah sempurna saat Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya yang membuat nafas bocah polos berusia 14 tahun itu kehabisan nafasnya. Wajah cantiknya disembunyikan dibalik bahu kekar Yunho. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malu.

"Waeyo nae Jongie? Malu eoh? hehehe" Goda Yunho saat menyadari tubuh mungil dipangkuannya itu malah tambah menempelkan badannya hingga kulit mereka melekat sempurna dan wajah cantik Jaejoong ditempelkan erat dibahu Yunho. Jelas ia tengah menahan malunya.

"Hyung popponya membuat Jongie malu, bibir hyung seperti mau memakan bibir Jongie" Sungut Jajeoong dari balik bahu Yunho.

"Hahaha, itu karena nae Jongie tidak tahu cara membalas poppo hyung, mau hyung ajari caranya?" Hasut Yunho dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Mmm...Jongie malu ah" Jawab Jaejoong dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang masih dari balik bahu kekar Yunho, membuat namja bermata musang dan berpikiran yadong pada saat itu menjadi bertambah gemas dengan tingkah adik angkatnya itu.

"Mengapa mesti malu jongie ah" Jawab Yunho lembut seraya berusaha menarik tubuh polos Jaejoong yang menempel bak terkena lem super ditubuhnya, dan perlahan menjauhkan wajah cantik itu dari bahunya, mengganti posisinya menjadi bertemunya kedua kening mereka dengan ujung hidung mancung keduanya yang bertemu juga. Hal tersebut kembali membuat kedua pipi pucat Jaejoong menjadi sangat merah seperti habis terkena sapuan _blush on_ berwarna _pink_. Cantik dan menggemaskan sekali.

"Arraso hyung, tapi hyung tidak boleh marah ataupun tertawa eoh, jika Jongie tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Nde, sekarang Jongie hanya perlu membuka mulut Jongie sedikit saja dan lakukan seperti apa yang Hyung lakukan pada bibir Jongie, arra?"

"Umm, arraso hyung"

Jaejoong mulai menuruti bagaimana yang diajarkan yunho kepadanya, yaitu saat Yunho mulai menyentuh bibirnya, menekan kebawah menyedot bagian bawah bibir cherrynya, sesuai petunjuk Yunho iapun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atas Yunho, menghisap-hisapnya persis yang sepeerti Yunho lakukan pada bibirnya.

Sepertinya Jaejoong bocah yang pintar dan cepat tanggap, sekejap saja pelajaran berciumanpun berubah menjadi ciuman panas itu sendiri, entah sudah berapa kali mereka berganti-ganti posisi bibir, hingga permainan lidahpun telah mereka lakukan tanpa melewati tahap belajar seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup membuat bibir hati Jung Yunho kembali tersenyum mesum disela-sela kegiatan panas mereka.

"Hah...hah..hah...hyung ah, hyung ingin membunuh Jongie eoh? mengapa hyung tidak mau melepaskan bibir Jongie, hah..hah..." Sungut bibir pout itu terengah-engah hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Kedua kepalan tangannya memukul pelan dada polos Yunho. Mereka masih betah dengan posisi mereka, Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuan Yunho.

"Habis bibir Jongie membuat hyung lupa segalanya..."

"Ahh...hyung seperti berbicara kepada pacarnya saja...hehehe..." Kembali Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho yang malah membuat Yunho semakin'on'. Jangan lupakan keadaan mereka yang sama-sama polos sedari tadi.

"Mmm...kalau hyung mau jadi pacar Jongie bagaimana? apakah Jongie mau?" Akhirnya kalimat tersebut terungkapkan juga dari hati seorang Jung Yunho. Ternyata ia memang menyukai namja cantik yang polos itu.

"Mwo hyung? Jongie kan a-adik hyung, bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Jaejoong tergagap dengan segala kepolosannya yang tak menganggap kegiatan mereka barusan telah lebih mencerminkan kegiatan dari sepasang kekasih. Kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan itu bahkan lebih tepat disebut kegiatan suami istri.

"Jongiekan bukan adik kandung hyung, mengapa tidak bisa hmmm?" Jawab Yunho kembali mempertemukan kedua kening mereka, bersamaan jaejoong merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Hyungie...ehm..."

"Ne, waeyo nae Jongie?"

"Umm, Gajah hyung sudah membesar..."

Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut saat dirasakannya belalai panjang dan besar milik hyungnya telah membesar dan menumbuk-numbuk perut ratanya bersentuhan dengan belalai miliknya yang masih 'layu'.

"Ne, Jongie benar, hehehe..." Jawab yunho malu hati. Ia malu karena tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuat belalai itu membesar.

"Bukankah hyung mengajak Jongie bermain gajah-gajahan?" Mata doe itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos saat mengatakan kalimat yang tidak disadarinya akan menjebak dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm...arraseo Jongie ah, tapi bermainnya akan membuat Jongie sedikit sakit, ottokhe?" Kembali Yunho memasang wajah yadong sedunianya. Mencoba memperdayai sibocah polos yang entah dari planet mana berasal, rasanya Yunho sendiripun tak percaya jika masih ada bocah yang tingkat kepolosannya benar-benar seperti manusia purba yang belum mengenal pendidikan sex.

Wajar saja jika Jaejoong menjadi bocah amat sangat polos. Mengapa demikian? jawabannya tetap sama, karena seumur hidupnya ia hanya tinggal didalam panti sosial dan tak pernah kemana-mana lagi, sehari-harinya dihabiskan hanya dengan mengabdi membantu ibu-ibu perawat disana dan beribadah. Mereka, anak-anak panti diwajibkan untuk selalu rajin beribadah dan berdoa.

Sekolah dan belajarpun mereka lakukan didalam panti tersebut yang memiliki gedung sekolah sendiri. Jadi lingkungan hidup Jaejoong sebelum menjadi anak angkat keluarga Jung sangatlah tertutup dan terkucil dari hal-hal berbau mesum seperti yang dihadapinya sekarang bersama hyung angkatnya yang ternyata telah jatuh hati kepadanya kendati usia mereka terpaut hampir 10 tahun.

Sudah jelaskan? jadi jangan herankan sifat Jaejoong disini yang super polos mendekati idiot, itu menurut salah satu yang mereview. #plak! kembali ke cerita...

"Sakit hyung? Hyung menbuat Jongie takut...aahhhh...h-hyungghh, enghhhh..."

Jawaban ragu Jaejoong seketika menjadi desahan kerasnya saat tiba-tiba tubuh mulusnya dihempaskan begitu saja diatas ranjang king size mereka, dan Yunho yang sudah keburu menegang serta dikuasai nafsu setannya langsung menyerang benda kecil yang berada diselangkangannya dengan ganas menggunakan bibir hatinya. Bibir hati itu dengan rakusnya mengeluar masukkan belalai kecil yang perlahan-lahan berubah ukurannya menjadi sedikit lebih besar, masih jauh dari ukuran milik hyung mesumnya saat ini.

"Ne Jongie ahh, sakit karena, mhhh...belalai hyunghh...emhhh, akanh masuk disiniihh..mmhhh" Ucap Yunho disela-sela kegiatannya dan diakhir kalimatnya disertai jari tengahnya yang menusuk kehole sempit Jaejoong. tentu saja hal itu membuat jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Tak menyangka jika bermain gajah-gajahan akan menyakiti dirinya sedemikian rupa. Sementara Yunho semakin memperdalam jari tengahnya memasuki lubang belakang Jaejoong saat itu, tak mengindahkan keluhan sakit dari bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Hyungghh...sakithhh, hiks...hiks...hyung jahat...mffhhh, eumhhh, eunghhh..."

Sedikit rasa iba saat Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya, namun tak ada niatnya untuk mengeluarkan jari tengahnya dari pink hole tersebut, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, kembali bibir hati itu menyerang bibir merah yang tengah mengerang kesakitan, bersamaan itu Yunho malah memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Jaejoong yang sudah terisi dengan satu jarinya tadi. Menyadari itu Jaejoong semakin tercekat, namun erangannya tertahan oleh hisapan bibir hati yang mengajak cherry merahnya kembali bermain kedalam ciuman panas seperti yang telah dipelajarinya tadi.

"Jongie ahh...bersiaplah, sekarang waktunya belalai gajah hyung yang akan masuk kelubang ini...mmhhhh.

.

.

"KYAAAA! HENTIKAN HYUNG!" **_(flashback langsung end)_**

"Mwo?"

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap polos saat dilihatnya kedua teman sekelasnya telah tersandar lemas dibangku kantin dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat jagung dan nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan. Untung saja mereka tidak sampai mimisan saat mendengar cerita hyung mereka yang dengan polosnya telah membongkar aibnya bersama sang kakak angkatnya sendiri.

Tentu saja sepolos-polosnya Changmin dan Junsu mereka tetaplah anak kota yang pergaulannya sangat modern. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang kolot dan sangat_ innocent_. Tentu saja Changmin dan Junsu diam-diam sudah pernah, ani, beberapa kali bahkan telah menonton film yadong hasil mereka mengintip hyungdeul mereka saat berkumpul bersama teman-temannya menonton film tersebut secara beramai-ramai.

Dan ajaibnya, adegan di film tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan adegan bermain gajah-gajahan menurut Jaejoong yang memakan waktu semalaman bersama hyungnya hingga hari hampir pagi, yang menyebabkannya tertidur sepanjang pelajaran Kim Songsaenim pagi hari tadi dikelas mereka.

Wajar saja jika Changmin dan Junsu tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong hingga tuntas. Mereka takut akan pingsan dengan hidung yang berdarah-darah dikantin yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"Hyung, kusarankan hyung segera menikah dengan Yunho hyung" Seloroh Changmin sambil menangkup wajah polos Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eh? Mengapa begitu Minnie?"

"Ani! Minimal Jongie hyung memakai pengaman jika melakukannya lagi" Tambah Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Pengaman? penagaman bagaimana Su ie? Jongie tidak mengerti?" Polos Jaejoong.

"Omaigatsan Changmin ah, sepertinya kita akan segera mempunyai keponakan..." Ujar Junsu frustasi.

"Keponakan? Jongie tidak mengerti?"

"Jaejoong hyung akan mengetahuinya nanti, berhati-hatilah..." Tambah Junsu semakin frustasi.

"Ah kalian tambah membuat Jongie tidak mengerti saja..." Bibir doe itupun mengerucut imut.

"Jongie hyung, setelahnya apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung kepada Jongie hyung?" Tanya Changmin layaknya seorang detektif saja.

Berpikir sejenak, "Umm, hehehe...Jongie malu Changminnie..." Jaejoong kembali _blushing_.

"Yah! katakan saja hyung!" Kali ini Changmin dan Junsu berteriak berbarengan. Membuat si namja cantik dihadapan mereka semakin _blushing_ parah.

"Hehehe...itu, ehm...Yunho hyung mengatakan, mulai sekarang Jongie akan menjadi calon istrinya, dan tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun"

"Hhhhh..."

Dan jawaban Jung Jaejoongpun hanya dapat membuat kedua sahabatnya yang cukup mengerti itu mendesah panjang. Mereka telah menyadari jika sahabat polos mereka itu telah diperdayai oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Masih terngiang diingatan Junsu saat mereka melakukan kerja kelompok dirumah Jaejoong dan ia membantu Jung Ahjumma saat menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka didapur, Jung ahjumma mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah tak percaya.

**_"Su ie, Jongie itu adalah namja yang istimewa...ahjumma sangat bahagia saat mengetahuinya. Ternyata ia bisa hamil seperti Yeoja pada umumnya, didalam tubuhnya ternyata tumbuh rahim yang sangat subur, pantas saja kelakuannya selama ini mirip yeoja, aigoo ahjumma nantinya akan mendapat menantu laki-laki..."_**

'Aigoo ahjumma, sepertinya anakmu sendiri yang akan menjadi menantumu nanti, hihihihi...' Junsu terkikik geli dalam hatinya saat menyadari fakta yang barusan disadarinya. Bahkan Jaejoongpun belum diberitahu perihal 'rahimnya' tersebut.

.

.

.

**tebece eoh?**

**review otte..**

**twitt : peya_ok**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M (Yadong, not for children under 17, respect me please)**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

Anneyong...

Saya datang lagi, setelah sekian bayak yang menuntut saya untuk segera mempublish kelanjutan ff ini, hiks...mianhe tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan saengideul semua untuk update kilat, karena saya kan emak-emak rempong banyak urusan didunia nyata saya. baru mau ngetik, anak yang satu minta makan, trus baru mau lanjut ngetik yang satunya minta mandiin, baru mau lanjut lagi, eh bapaknya minta mimik, ups..*yadong to the max saya kumat ne.

Sekedar mengingatkan saja, ff saya yang ini jenisnya super yadong, dan mohon maaf bila saya terlalu menistakan chara disini...*bow. Tapi tetep, review kalianlah yang paling saya harapkan, apalagi jika ada koreksian mengenai typo atw misstypo yang saya yakin sangatlah banyak.

Well, semoga tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, kalau tidak suka tinggal exit saja otte? *kecup

Happy reading yorobeun,

Dozo...

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

_._

_._

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

_Dan jawaban Jung Jaejoongpun hanya dapat membuat kedua sahabatnya yang cukup mengerti itu mendesah panjang. Mereka telah menyadari jika sahabat polos mereka itu telah diperdayai oleh hyungnya sendiri._

_Masih terngiang diingatan Junsu saat mereka melakukan kerja kelompok dirumah Jaejoong dan ia membantu Jung Ahjumma saat menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka didapur, Jung ahjumma mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah tak percaya._

_**"Su ie, Jongie itu adalah namja yang istimewa...ahjumma sangat bahagia saat mengetahuinya. Ternyata ia bisa hamil seperti Yeoja pada umumnya, didalam tubuhnya ternyata tumbuh rahim yang sangat subur, pantas saja kelakuannya selama ini mirip yeoja, aigoo ahjumma nantinya akan mendapat menantu laki-laki..."**_

_'Aigoo ahjumma, sepertinya anakmu sendiri yang akan menjadi menantumu nanti, hihihihi...' Junsu terkikik geli dalam hatinya saat menyadari fakta yang barusan disadarinya. Bahkan Jaejoongpun belum diberitahu perihal 'rahimnya' tersebut._

.

.

.

.

**NAE JOONGIE**

.

.

.

.

"Joongie ah, jangan kemana-mana ne, hyung akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi"

"Ne hyung..."

"Jangan sekali-kali mencoba pulang sendiri naik bus"

"Ne hyung"

**Klik~**

"Hhhh..."

"Waeyo hyung? kau tidak bisa lagi pulang bersama kami? apa hyung tidak ingin bermain bersama kami ke game center?"

"Yunnie hyung pasti tidak mengijinkan Joongie, hhhh..."

"Mengapa Yunho hyung itu selalu melarang hyung bermain bersama kami eoh?"

"Mollayo, Joongie tidak mengerti"

Gelengan lemah dari Jaejoong pertanda ia tak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan Junsu yang bernada curiga kepadanya saat menanyakan alasan Yunho yang selalu melarangnya untuk bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya itu, sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Yunho diponselnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat ingin sekali bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Apalagi hari ini sepulang sekolah, mereka, Changmin dan Junsu berencana untuk bermain di game center. Terbayang sudah keceriaan dua sahabatnya disana nanti. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong hanyalah anak berumur 14 tahun yang sangat ingin bermain bergaul dengan anak seusianya.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu kami duluan ya, kapan-kapan jika hyung diijinkan kita akan ke game center bersama-sama, otte?" Changmin berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

"Ne hyung, jangan sedih...bila perlu nanti kami sendiri yang meminta ijin kepada Yunho hyung" Tambah Junsu dengan semangat.

"Arraseo, kalian baik sekali, pergilah hari sudah siang, nanti kalian terlambat pulang" Jaejoong menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu untuk cepat-cepat pergi agar tidak terlambat pulang kerumah.

"Ne hyung kami pergi dulu ya" Pamit Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sendirian menunggu jemputan Yunho digerbang sekolah.

Tak berapa lama mobil Audi itupun tiba dihadapan bocah cantik tersebut. Segera Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil tersebut disambut dengan senyuman dan tidak lupa kecupan singkat dari bibir hati itu yang hanya ditanggapinya dingin. Sepertinya Jaejoong kesal atas ulah hyungnya yang terlalu membatasi ruang geraknya bersama teman-temannya.

Sepanjang jalan bibir cherry itu terlihat selalu mengerucut membuat namja tampan disebelahnya mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. Yah walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong masihlah remaja yang akan merajuk jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Boo, waeyo? mengapa murung seperti itu? dan bibirmu itu...apa kau tidak takut jika bibirmu hyung makan eoh?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada menggodanya.

'...'

"Boo...mengapa tidak menjawab? merajuk eoh?"

'...'

"Boo, apa kau marah hyung larang pulang bersama teman-temanmu?" Selidik Yunho lagi.

"Kalau sudah tahu mengapa masih bertanya!" Kali ini bibir cherry itu membuka suaranya menjawab pertanya sang hyung dengan nada ketusnya.

"Marah eoh?"

"Molla!"

"Hhhh...boo, tujuanku melarangmu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu itu semata-mata karena hyung peduli kepada Joongie"

'...'

"Hyung peduli karena mereka itu anak-anak kota, pikirannya tidak sepolos pikiranmu, dan itu dapat mempengaruhi pikiranmu nantinya, mengerti?" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan kepada adik angkatnya itu. Apakah ia tidak menyadari jika ia sendiri sudah mengotori pikiran polos adiknya itu.

"Ahh sudah, Joongie tidak mau mendengar lagi, percuma juga Joongie membela teman Joongie, toh hyung tak akan pernah mengerti juga" Sanggah Jaejoong ketus dan sangat tepat. Yunho memang tak akan mendengarkan alasan makhluk yang sudah tidak polos lagi dibuatnya itu.

**Ckieeetttt~**

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan begitu saja mobilnya dengan menginjak pedal remnya secara mendadak, membuat kepala Jaejoong hampir membentur kaca depan mobil tersebut. Wajah cantiknya terlihat tercekat saat disadarinya tatapan musang milik namja disebelahnya tengah menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya ketakutan ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Arraseo, katakan kau ingin kemana, aku akan menemanimu, kemana saja" Nada datar dan dingin itu keluar dari bibir hati yang wajahnya sudah mengeras tanda menahan emosinya.

'...' Jaejoong terdiam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"KATAKAN!"

"Hiks...ummaa"

"Tidak usah menangis, aku hanya menanyakan kau ingin kemana, bukankah kau tadi ingin berjalan bersama teman-temanmu kan? arraso, biarlah aku yang menggantikan temanmu, katakan saja kau ingin kemana akan kutemani"

"A-aniya, hiks...Yunnie hyung membuat Joongie takut, hiks..." Jaejoong terisak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, ia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

Menyadari sang adik yang sangat ketakutan, perlahan wajah dingin Yunho sedikit melunak dan pandangannya tidak setajam tadi. Diraihnya jemari halus Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya sebelum memulai perkataannya, "Boo, mianhe aku sudah menakutimu...ahh apa kau mau berbelanja?" Nada bicara Jung muda itupun kembali melunak.

"Aniya, J-jongie tidak mau, hiks..." Kembali sicantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur merajuk kepada hyungnya.

"Atau Joongie mau bermain di mall?

"Ani"

"Membeli boneka?"

"Ani"

"Ttaebokki?"

"Ani"

"Ramen?"

"Ani"

"Es krim?"

'...'

"Eh?"

'...'

"Arraseo, kita kesana sekarang...jangan merajuk lagi eoh?"

Diacaknya pelan rambut halus Jaejoong. Barulah Yunho mengerti setelah menolak semua tawarannya, akhirnya sicantik itu menyerah saat ia menawarinya es krim yang notabene adalah kudapan favorit Jaejoong selama ini yang belum diketahui Yunho sebelumnya. Perlahan kembali diarahkannya mobilnya kejalanan menuju kedai es krim yang menurutnya terlezat di kota itu.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, tibalah YunJae didepan sebuah kedai es krim dikawasan Cheongdam dong yang cukup ramai. Untunglah kedai es krim tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena cuaca sore itu yang tidak terlalu panas sehingga membuat orang enggan untuk menikmati es krim.

Perlahan kedua kakak beradik angkat itu turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk kedai tersebut. Yunho sedikit heran melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Jaejoong berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih seperti menahan sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Namun setelah otaknya yang cukup pintar itu bekerja dengan cepat, ia segera menyadari jika aktifitas mereka semalamlah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong kesusahan berjalan seperti itu. Dalam hati Yunho ia sangat menyesal telah membentak dan berlaku semena-mena dengan adik angkatnya itu.

'Pasti sakit sekali...' Batin Yunho ketika melihat cara jalan adiknya yang aneh itu. Kemudian pikirannya melayang bagaimana sedari pagi Jaejoong disekolah. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Penyesalan itu pun bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Lalu dengan cepat digandengnya lengan kurus Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Yunho barusan.

"Kajja kita masuk" Ajak Yunho dengan menggandeng pergelangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Setelah tiba didalam restoran yang menjual khusus es krim itu, Yunho segera mengambil lokasi duduk yang nyaman terletak disudut ruangan, tidak banyak oarang yang berlalu lalang didekat mereka, lagipula restoran itu sedang sepi.

"Joongie ingin es krim rasa apa? nanti Yunnie pesankan" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka berdua duduk berdampingan.

"Strawberry dan vanila saja" Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Tampaknya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan huyngnya itu. Setelahnya Yunho langsung memesan es krim tersebut.

Tak lama Yunho pun kembali ke meja dengan membawa dua cup besar es krim mereka. Jaejoong dengan dengan dua rasa strawberry dan vanilla, sedang Yunho hanya satu rasa saja yaitu vanila. Diberikannya cup milik Jaejoong yang disambut dengan senyuman manisnya. Yah, kini Yunho mengetahui senjata ampuh jika adik angkatnya itu tengah merajuk.

"Makanlah, nanti keburu mencair, dan...ehm, jangan merajuk lagi eoh?" Ujar Yunho dengan nada yang halus agar Jaejoong tidak takut mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya adik kecilnya ini susah ditaklukkan jika tengah merajuk, terbukti ia masih mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, walaupun telah mulai menyendokkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan dingin kesukaanya itu.

"Boo, apa belakangmu masih sakit? kulihat caramu berjalan sedikit beda" Tanya Yunho hati-hati setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong telah asyik menyuap es krim kemulutnya.

"Apa peduli hyung dengan keadaan Joongie? hyung bisanya cuma marah-marah saja, Joongie benci!" Jawab bibir cherry itu ketus.

"Aniya boo, Yunnie hanya merasa sangat cemburu jika Joongie dekat-dekat namja lain selain Yunnie"

"Tapi Joongie kan ingin punya teman, hyung jahat...Jongie benci, padahal hyung sudah membuat pantat Joongie sakit, Joongie jadi susah berjalan, Joongie tidak mau jika hyungie mengajak Joongie main gajah-gajahan lagi" Kesal Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Airmatanya hampir tumpah kembali. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu cepat-cepat langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya sebelum orang-orang melihat Jaejoong menangis dan akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ssshh, mianhe...Yunnie mengaku salah, mianhe Joongie ah..." Akhirnya kata maaf itu keluar juga dari si bibir hati.

"Hyung jahat, hiks...Joongie benci"

"Ssshh, Jongie jangan menangis eoh? nanti orang-orang akan heran" Panik Yunho.

"Hyung sih..." Jaejoong sudah agak tenang saat tangan lebar Yunho mengelus-elus punggungnya selagi ia dipeluk namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie kan sudah minta maaf, jebbal jangan menangis"

"Tapi Joongie masih kesal dengan hyung"

"Yunnie, jangan memanggilku hyung" Pinta Yunho karena sedari tadi Jaejoong selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan ia tak suka itu.

"Hyung" Jaejoong menjawab singkat tak menghiraukan perintah hyungnya.

"Yunnie"

"Hyung"

"Yunnie"

"Hyu..nghhhh, mpffhh...emmhhh"

Akhirnya Yunho tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya melihat bibir cherry yang selalu membantah perkataannya sembari mengerucut. Tanpa basa-basi dan tak mengingat tempat dimana mereka saat itu, langsung saja disambarnya bibir yang sudah beberapa kali dirasakannya semenjak pertama kali bercinta dikamarnya semalam.

Jaejoong yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak bibir hati itu tak kuasa melawan. Tenaganya jelas sekali jauh berada dibawah tenaga Yunho yang langganan juara bela diri itu. Akhirnya 10 menit berlalu Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi beradu lidah dengan hyungnya itu, untung tempat mereka yang berada dipojokan sehingga aman dari sorot mata oarang-orang disana.

"Yunniieehh, sudaahh..." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho pelan agar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"MWOYA, Yunho ah, apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh? dan ini kan adikmu?" Tampaknya Yunho harus benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati bibir cherry itu lantaran suara seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar lantang demi melihat kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Eh, A-ahra ah, hehehe..."

"Yunho ah, kurasa kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku besok dikampus"

'...'

Yunho tak tak dapat menjawab satu katapun saat Ahra sahabatnya menangkap basahnya tengah berciuman dengan Jaejoong barusan, hingga Ahra pun berlalu menjauh dari tempat mereka berada setelah sempat menepuk pundaknya pelan. Yunho hanya dapat menggeram frustasi meratapi kebodohannya sendiri yang tak dapat menahan dirinya.

"Ehm, Yunnie..." Dan suara halus itupun membuayarkan lamunannya.

"Ne boo, ahh begitu dong memanggilnya Yunnie suka" Jawab Yunho senang dengan panggilan Jaejoong barusan yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Sejenak dilupakannya masalah Ahra barusan, biarlah ia akan menjelaskan besok dikampus mereka kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Umm, bukankah noona yang tadi teman Yunnie yang pernah datang kerumah sewaktu Joongie belajar kelompok bersama Changmin dan Junsu?"

"Ne benar..."

Mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan Jaejoong langsung tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Yunho keheranan dan langsung bertanya, "waeyo boo?"

"Jongie malu, berarti noona tersebut melihat kita berciuman tadi"

"Ne, dia melihat" Jawab Yunho singkat

"Mana ada saudara berciuman, Yunnie" Sepertinya Jaejoong mengerti hal ini.

"Kau bukan saudara kandungku, bisa dibilang kita orang lain, apa yang salah?" Jawab Yunho jujur.

"Tapi hyung, Joongie tetap saja malu" Ujar bibir cherry itu dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Lain kali kalau tidak mau kucium didepan umum, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti tadi, arra?"

"Arraso hyung..." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, ia tidak yakin bisa menahan untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena hal tersebut memang sudah kebiasaannya sejak lahir.

"Sudah kukatakan beribu kali, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, aku tidak suka"

"Arraso oppaa, hihihi..."

"Yah, Joongie nakal eoh? berani menggoda Yunnie, tapi panggilan oppa memang cocok kok untuk Joongie memanggil Yunnie" Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong malah menggodanya dengan sebutan oppa khas panggilan yeoja. Namun entah mengapa, panggilan itu memang lebih pantas jika Jaejoong yang mengatakannya dibanding dengan sebutan hyung.

"Shireo! enak saja, Joongie kan hanya mau menggoda Yunnie saja, hihihi" Ketus Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu silahkan pilih, mau memanggil Yunnie dengan sebutan oppa atau Yunnie" Tawar Yunho membuat pilihan, membuat sicantik mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak keduanya, hehehe" Jawab Jaejoong sembarang.

"Yah boo, jebbal kau harus memilih" Mohon bibir hati itu

"Aniya Yunnie, hehehe" Jaejoong kembali mempermainkan kakak angkatnya tersebut, dan itu semakin membuat Yunho gemas dan ingin kembali menyerangnya.

"Arraso, mulai sekarang panggil Yunnie eoh? ehmm..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut mata musang itu menatap tajam sepasang doe bulat yang juga tengah memandangnya. Sejenak tatapan keduanya bertemu. Perlahan diraihnya kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan posisi mereka yang tengah berhadapan. Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap dengan perubahan sikap Yunho yang mendadak ini. Jaejoongpun menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup lagi menatap manik musang tersebut.

"Boo..."

Jaejoong tak berani menjawab.

"Boo tatap aku"

"Shireo, Yunnie menatap Joongie seperti hendak menelan Joongie, takut""

"Aish kau ini, ada yang ingin kukatakan ayo tatap aku, sebentar saja" Yunho akhirnya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong memaksanya menatapnya.

"Boo...saranghae"

"Apa maksud Yunnie, Joongie tidak mengerti bukankah kita kakak adik?"'

"Tapi perasaan kita bukan perasaan kakak adik boo"

"Maksud Yunnie?"

"Perasaan Yunnie kepada Joongie adalah perasaan sebagai kekasih, mengerti?"

"Kekasih? pacar?" Tanya polos Jaejoong

"Ne, bagaimana Joongie? apa jawaban Joongie jika Yunnie meminta Joongie menjadi pacar Yunnie?"

"Umm, t-tapi umma..." Tampaknya Jaejoong masih memikirkan perasaan ummanya nanti.

"Soal umma biar Yunnie yang urus, Yunnie hanya ingin mengetahui perasaan Joongie"

"Tapi Joongie kan namja, Yunnie juga namja"

"Tapi kau berbeda boo, kau membuatku menjadi tidak normal, hanya kau" Jawab Yunho jujur

'...'

"Boo"

"Jongie juga menyukai Yunnie, Yunnie tampan" Wajah cantik itu tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah malunya.

"Jinjja?"

"Umm" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran eoh?" Tanya Yunho tak sabar.

"Joongie mau, asal..."

"Asal apa boo..." Yunho tak sabar.

"Asal Yunnie mengijinkan Joongie berteman dengan Junsu dan Minnie, ottokhe?" Ancam Jaejoong membuat Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Boo..."

"Tidak mau, ya sudah tidak usah pacaran, Joongie tidak mau dekat-dekat Yunnie lagi, Jongia akan minta ke umma agar Joongie memiliki kamar sendiri, Joongie..."

"Arraso boo, kau boleh berteman dengan mereka, dan jangan sekali-kali meminta umma memisahkan kamar kita" Ucap Yunho datar, namun ditanggapi makhluk polos disampingnya itu dengan lonjakan riang.

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru namanya nae Yunnie, gomawo Yunnie ah...cup~" Kecupan singkat dibibir hati itu cukup membuat namja manly disebelahnya tersenyum mesum dan mulai menyerang makhluk polos tersebut dengan rayuan-rayuan yadongnya.

"Boo..."

"Kalau sudah resmi berpacaran, itu artinya Yunnie bisa kapan saja menciummu"

"Asal jangan didepan umma, Joongie tidak mau"

"Ne, kalau itu akupun mengerti boo"

'...'

"Berarti, ehm Yunnie boleh memeluk Joongie setiap saat eoh?"

"Ne"

"Boleh mandi bersama setiap hari"

"Ne"

"Berarti, hehehe...boleh main gajah-gajahan setiap hari juga eoh?" Wajah mesum itupun kembali mencoba memperdayai makhluk cantik yang (mungkin) sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Aniya, Joongie sakit tahu! Shireo!" Tolak Jaejoong keras mengingat sakit belakangnya yang belum juga reda.

"Nanti kelamaan sakitnya akan hilang dan Joongie malah akan ketagihan" Rayu si hyung yadong dengan menaik turunkan alisnya khas om-om yang tengah merayu korbannya

"Mwo? masak Joongie bisa ketagihan, sakit begini" Jawab Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Makanya jika hilang sakitnya, kita main lagi ottokhe?" Rayu Yunho kembali dengan memasang wajah Yadong tanpa dosanya.

"Hmm...arraseo, tapi awas ya kalau Yunnie bohong"

"Jinjjayo, Yunnie tak bakalan bohong, kajja mari kita pulang nanti umma kebingungan mencari kita" Jawab Yunho dengan pasti sembari menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jaejoong mengajaknya segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Akhirnya senyum kemenangan itupun tercetak, setelah menyadari sang target masuk perangkap dengan mudahnya. Dan Jaejoong, bocah yang baru berusia 14 tahun itu sudah dipastikan cap polos yang selama ini bertengger dijidatnya sebentar lagi akan segera hilang dan berganti dengan cap yadong.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu nak?"

"Baik umma, Joongie sangat suka bersekolah disana"

"Kalu Yunnie hyungmu bagaimana? apa dia masih suka memarahimu, hmm?"

"Ne umma, Yunnie hyung selalu melarang Joongie jika Joongie ingin pulang bersama sahabat Joongie, Junsu dan Minnie"

"Yah, bisa tidak kau menyebutkan nama sebenarnya saja untuk si tiang itu?"

Protes Yunho saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Changmin dengan panggilan yang menurutnya menjijikkan, padahal ia hanya merasa cemburu saja. Hal itu membuat Mrs Jung yang tengah berbincang dengan Jaejoong menjadi heran melihat tingkah Yunho barusan. Saat ini keluarga Jung tengah menyantap makan malam mereka dimeja makan.

"Tuh kan umma, baru menyebutkan namanya saja Yunnie sudah marah" Bibir cherry itupun mengerucut imut.

"Hhhh...Yunnie, kalau sikapmu terlalu berlebihan begitu, mana bisa memiliki teman adikmu ini..." Tutur Mrs Jung pelan, sedangkan suaminya Mr Jung, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana kegiatan kampusmu Yun?" Tanya Mr Jung kepada anaknya bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lancar appa, kalau tidak halangan minggu depan akan mengikuti ujian skripsi" Jawab Yunho pasti.

"Jinjjayo? ahh tidak terasa anak umma sudah akan lulus kuliah, aigoo...cepat-cepatlah bawa pacarmu kesini Yunnie ah, umma sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu" Kali ini Mrs Jung sangat antusias sekali mendengar jawaban anaknya barusan yang sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Ne umma, mengenai pacar Yunnie belum memikirkannya" Jawab Yunho singkat, namun tidak bagi makhluk cantik yang berada disebelahnya. Mendengar Yunho mengaku tak memiliki pacar membuat ia membuka mulutnya hendak protes akan perkataan Yunho yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tadi siang.

"Tidak punya pacar? bukankah Joongie ini pa..."

"Arraso umma, appa, kami sudah selesai makannya, Joongie akan mengerjakan PR dan Yunnie yang akan mengajarinya, kami masuk kamar dulu eoh"

Belum selesai kaimat protes dari bibir cherry itu Yunho sudah menginterupsinya dengan menggenggam pergelangan dengan kuat hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis, kemudian diseretnya tubuh mungil itu agar mengikutinya naik kelantai dua menuju kamar mereka. Untung saja keduanya telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Mr dan Mrs Jung pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan melihat tingkah kedua putra mereka itu.

_Sementara dikamar YunJae..._

**Brugghh...**

Tubuh mungil itu terlempar begitu saja diatas ranjang King size mereka sesaat setelah Yunho menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Melihat kelakuan hyungnya, ah ani...kekasihnya yang mendadak kasar, Jaejoongpun terlihat ketakutan.

"Yunnie, mengapa Yunnie marah? Joongie salah apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Kau hampir membocorkan hubungan kita boo...dan kau masih tak menyadarinya, coba ingat kata-kata terakhirmu tadi dimeja makan" Geram Yunho menakutkan.

"I-itu...aigoo" Baru menyadari apa yang hampir dikatakannya membuat Jaejoong kaget sendiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

kemudian raut penyesalanpun terlihat jelas diwajah cantik itu, "Mianhe Yun" Ucapnya lemah dengan memasang puppy eyes yang berhasil membuat hati beruang dihadapannya melunak dan berganti dengan tatapan mesum dan pikiran licik ingin kembali memperdayai makhluk setengah polos itu.

"Shireo" Jawab Yunho singkat penuh kelicikan.

"Jebbal Yunnie oppaa" Sicantik mulai merayu dengan menggoyang-goyangkankan ujung lengan kaos yang dipakai Yunho saat itu.

"Hmm, ada syaratnya"

"Mwo? syarat? apa itu?"

"Mandi bersama sekarang" Jawab Yunho enteng dengan tampang yadongnya.

"Ahh Yunnie, Joongie dingin, inikan sudah malam" Elak Jaejoong mencari-cari alasan.

"Kita bisa mandi dengan air hangat, bukankah Joongie sudah janji sewaktu menyetujui berpacaran dengan Yunnie tadi kita bisa madi bersama kapan saja, hmm? Joongie masih ingin menyangkal?" Desak Yunho dengan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar diatas ranjang hingga mempertemukan kening dan ujung hidung runcing keduanya.

"T-tapi Yunh...enghhh" Dan bibir hati itu mulai menguasai cherry merah kesukaannya. Cherry itupun mulai mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya, membuat sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana milik namja tampan itu mulai terusik.

"Sesudah mandi, tidur kita akan semakin nyenyak boo" *modus

"Engghh...Yunnie ahhh" Tubuh mungil itupun entah sejak kapan sudah dalam keadaan topless dengan piyama yang tergeletak dilantai kamar tersebut. Sementara siberuang yang sudah meninggi hasratnya tengah sibuk melucuti lembar kain penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya dulu, karena ia tengah asyik bermain lidah dengan sipolos yang kini sudah semakin terlatih dalam membalas ciumannya tak kalah liarnya, sehingga ia masih mengenakan kaosnya menunggu tautan bibir mereka terlepas baru ia dapat melepaskan kaosnya.

"Hahhh...hhh..." Nafas merekapun terdengar bersahut-sahutan sesaat setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan Yunho segera menanggalkan kaosnya, kemudian ia juga melepaskan celana piyama Jaejoong yang masih melekat sedari tadi. Dan akhirnya kedua tubuh itupun sudah dalam keadaan sama-sama polos.

"Kajja boo" Tubuh mungil itupun digendongnya ala brydal style menuju kamar mandi dengan keadaan bibir mereka yang kembali bertaut mengulang ciuman panas mereka tadi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong, mendudukkannya sementara diatas wastafel dan ia segera mengatur kehangatan air yang keluar dari kerannya. Setelah dirasa hangatnya pas, kembali diraihnya tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya dan...

**Byurrr~**

Kini tubuh polos 'kakak dan adik' itupun telah terendam bersama didalam bathtub yang sudah terisi separuhnya dengan air hangat lengkap dengan aromatherapy yang ditambahkan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Yunnie ah..eumhhh, emmhhh"

Yunho sedikit tersentak tatkala pemilik tubuh mungil yang berada dipangkuannya itu tanpa diduga menyerang bibirnya duluan, menuntutnya untuk kembali melakukan ciuman panas dengan permainan lidah keduanya. Diakuinya Jaejong sudah semakin lihai membalas setiap permainan lidahnya. Bahkan sangat memabukkannya.

"Hah...hahh" Lima belas menit setelah mereka berperang 'lidah' nafas keduanya pun terengah-engah mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong masih melingkar erat dileher Yunho, kedua bola mata doe itu menatap mata musang dengan sayu, dan lihatlah cherry yang sudah membengkak itu, membuat Yunho semakin kehilangan kendalinya.

Perlahan tatapan musang itu turun dari mata doe indah yang pandangannya sudah sayu itu ke bibir cherry yang sudah membengkak sempurna akibat beberapa kali dihisap oleh si-bibir hati dihadapannya itu.

Kemudian pandangannya turun kedua benda yang berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang, karena Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya otomatis posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi dengan kedua dada montok dan mulusnya yang berada dihadapan Yunho sekarang. Dalam hati Yunho ia heran mengapa seorang namja dengan tubuh yang kurus bisa memiliki dada yang demikian montoknya, seperti milik yeoja.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi segera bibir hati itu menyerang nipple pink menggoda yang berada dihadapannya. Dipermainkannya sebelah nipple itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah membuat nipple itu mengeras dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya dimainkan menggunakan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan memilin dan mencubit-cubit, sehingga kembali lolos desahan nikmat dari cherry merah itu.

"Ahhhh..."

"Mendesahlah boo, aku senang mendengar suaramu"

"Emmhh, Yunhh..."

"Wae boo..." Seringai mesum itu kembali tercetak tatkala menyadari bocah 14 tahun yang berada dipangkuannya itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat junior keduanya bergesekan. Nikmat rasanya.

"Yunniehh...Joongie ingin main gajah-gajahannhh..eemmhhh"

"Arraseo, apapun yang Joongie inginkan, hehehe"

Dan semenjak malam itupun tak ada lagi istilah Jaejoong bocah 14 tahun yang polos dan lugu. Yang ada hanyalah, Jaejoong bocah 14 tahun yang sudah tidak polos lagi, dan bahkan sudah ternoda oleh hyungnya sendiri, si beruang mesum.

.

.

.

**Tbc eoh...**

**review ne^^**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**.**

**Note:**

Sekedar pemberitahuan, karakter Ahra disini aman, ia hanya sekedar sebagai sahabat Yunpa saja. Saya sedang bosan menistakan wanita tersebut, karena gosipnya juga ia adalah seorang Yunjae shipper. Konflik disini hanya sikap Yunho yang kelewat posesif kepada Joongie, dan sifat Joongie yang masih kekanakan saat menjalani kehamilannya.

Bagi yang belum membaca ff saya baru 'Love Me?', monggo silakan dibaca dan sekalian di review juga, gomawo yorobeun...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M (Yadong, not for children under 17, respect me please)**

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Pedophil,Typos, Sex under ages, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

**Mohon di check typo(s) nya...karena saya ini ratu typo, dan yang tidak suka dengan Yaoi dan pairing-nya harap tekan tombol kembali, tinggalkan ff ini...gomawo:)**

.

.

Anneyong...

Happy reading yorobeun,

Dozo...

**SUMMARY**

_Keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jung Yunho yang sudah berumur 23 tahun dan hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya, keinginan Mrs Jung untuk memiliki anak lagi sangatlah besar, selain itu ia juga ingin memberikan Jung Yunho seorang teman agar ia tidak merasa kesepian sendiri._

_Apakah keputusan mereka memungut Kim Jaejoong yang baru berumur 14 tahun dari sebuah yayasan sosial untuk menjadi 'teman' Jung Yunho anak semata wayang mereka itu menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan berguna? karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan seorang Jung Yunho adalah 'teman' dalam arti lain. XD_

_._

_._

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

_Tanpa ba bi bu lagi segera bibir hati itu menyerang nipple pink menggoda yang berada dihadapannya. Dipermainkannya sebelah nipple itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah membuat nipple itu mengeras dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya dimainkan menggunakan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan memilin dan mencubit-cubit, sehingga kembali lolos desahan nikmat dari cherry merah itu._

_"Ahhhh..."_

_"Mendesahlah boo, aku senang mendengar suaramu"_

_"Emmhh, Yunhh..."_

_"Wae boo..." Seringai mesum itu kembali tercetak tatkala menyadari bocah 14 tahun yang berada dipangkuannya itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat junior keduanya bergesekan. Nikmat rasanya._

_"Yunniehh...Joongie ingin main gajah-gajahannhh..eemmhhh"_

_"Arraseo, apapun yang Joongie inginkan, hehehe"_

_Dan semenjak malam itupun tak ada lagi istilah Jaejoong bocah 14 tahun yang polos dan lugu. Yang ada hanyalah, Jaejoong bocah 14 tahun yang sudah tidak polos lagi, dan bahkan sudah ternoda oleh hyungnya sendiri, si beruang mesum._

.

.

.

.

**NAE JOONGIE**

.

.

.

.

"Joongie baby, apa pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurumu terlalu banyak sampai-sampai mata-mu persis mata panda begitu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mrs jung kepada Jaejoong pagi itu saat mereka bersama berada dimeja makan sebelum dirinya berangkat sekolah. Mrs Jung yang melihat mata Jaejoong yang sangat cekung dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya merasa heran dan menduga jika Jaejoong kurang tidur karena ia harus mengerjakan PR yang diberikan guru dari sekolahnya.

Namun raut wajah Mrs Jung terlihat semakin mengerenyit heran saat melihat gelengan kepala dari sang anak angkat yang pertanda bukanlah pekerjaan rumah yang menjadi penyebab kurangnya waktu tidur namja cantik tersebut.

"Jadi?" kembali Mrs Jung melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong yang menuntut jawaban tegas dari bocah itu.

"Aniya umma" Jaejoong hanya menjawab pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan orang tua angkat yang sangat disayanginya.

Sungguh tidak mungkin bagi Jaejoong untuk menjawab pertanyaan umma dengan jawaban yang jujur. Hatinya sungguh menciut saat bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata musang diseberang meja yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandang gerak-geriknya.

Yunho selalu mengingatkannya agar ia tak memberitahukan kepada umma mereka seputar kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan setiap malamnya yang kadang menghabiskan waktu dari setelah makan malam hingga terdengar bunyi ayam berkokok pertanda matahari akan segera muncul.

Sedikit merasa heran dan curiga atas jawaban Jaejoong yang terkesan dipaksakan itu membuat Mrs Jung hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan sarapannya sambil sesekali melayani ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Arraso Joongie baby, umma harap Joongie tidak terlalu sering begadang, tidak baik akan kesehatanmu dan makanlah yang banyak, usia seperti-mu ini banyak memerlukan asupan makanan yang bergizi. Habiskan sarapan-mu dan jajanlah makanan yang sehat dikantin sekolah eoh? umma tidak ingin Joongie menjadi sakit, aigoo lihatlah tubuh kurusmu dan kulitmu sangat pucat sekali"

Nasehat Mrs Jung panjang lebar kepada Jaejoong yang sangat disayangi-nya. Dalam hati wanita setengah baya itu ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak angkatnya tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Tatapan Jaejoong pagi itu sangatlah sayu, tidak bersinar seperti biasanya, bagaimana tidak sayu jika sudah beberapa malam ini ia selalu kurang tidur. Yunho selalu berhasil merayunya hingga ia sendiri yang akhirnya memohon agar Yunho tidak menghentikan permainan mereka. Sekali lagi Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang polos lagi terhitung ketika pertama kali ia mengenal permainan 'gajah-gajahan' dari hyung mesumnya.

.

.

"Ini minumlah"

"Apa ini hyung?"

"Vitamin untukmu agar badanmu tidak lemah"

"Vitamin? apa Joongie memerlukannya?"

"Tidak usah membantah, minum saja"

"A-arraso hyung"

Jaejoong segera mengambil kemudian meminum sebuah tablet vitamin dan air dibotol mineral yang disodorkan Yunho setelah kakak angkat-nya itu menghentikan mobil mereka didepan sebuah apotik dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah Jaejoong pagi hari itu.

Sedikit heran mengapa hyung-nya memberikan vitamin tersebut namun tatapan mengintimidasi Yunho yang memaksanya untuk meminum obat tersebut membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah perintah namja tampan disebelahnya.

Yunho yang menyadari keadaan Jaejoong setelah umma mereka menanyakan penampilan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat letih pagi tadi tentu saja membuat sang Jung junior sedikit merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Jaejoong yang tak lepas karena ulahnya yang memaksa untuk 'bermain gajah-gajahan' beberapa malam terakhir ini, sehingga disempatkannya untuk menepikan mobilnya diapotik sebentar diperjalanan mereka menuju sekolah Jaejoong dan langsung menyuruh sicantik yang hari itu kurang bersinar kecantikannya untuk cepat-cepat meminum vitamin yang baru dbelinya.

"Gomawo hyung, Joongie berangkat sekolah eoh?" ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho menghentikan mobilnya digerbang sekolahnya.

"Chakkaman..."

Baru saja Jaejoong berniat membuka handel pintunya saat tangan besar Yunho menggenggam pergelangan tangannya mengurungkan pergerakannya hingga kembali terduduk dibangkunya.

Seraya mendesah berat Jaejoong menolehkan wajah cantiknya kesebelah tempat hyungnya berada,"Wae hyung? nanti Joongie terlambat karena Joongie mesti mencontek PR kepada Minnie dulu karena tidak sempat membuatnya semalam"

Sedikit banyak Jaejoong merasa kesal dengan hyung-nya yang menurutnya adalah penyebab segala ketidak beresannya pagi ini. cherry merah itu mengerucut imut.

"Mianhe Joongie ah..."

Ucap penyesalan Yunho seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat pagi hari itu. Tak seharusnya ia menuruti nafsu setannya malam tadi dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia harus bersyukur karena umma-nya tidak memperhatikan cara adiknya berjalan pagi ini. Andai saja ummanya melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Jaejoong yang merenggangkan kedua kakinya karena rasa sakit dibelakangnya akibat perbuatannya semalam yang berhasil 'kembali' memperdayai bocah polos yang ironisnya berstatus sebagai adik angkatnya.

"Gara-gara hyung pantat Joongie sakit, Joongie susah sekali berjalan" manja Jaejoong masih dengan mempout-kan bibir cherry-nya.

"Mianhe boo, apa perlu kugendong sampai kekelas? kajja biar aku gendong" tawar Yunho bersemangat dan akan segera keluar dari mobilnya jika Jaejoong tidak menahannya.

"Yah hyung! tidak usah, nanti teman Joongie curiga, umm...begini saja hyung kabulkan permintaan Joongie saja eoh?" pinta Jaejoong dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang ia tau benar hyung-nya tak bakalan tahan.

Yunho hanya dapat mendesah berat, "Ne, apa yang Joongie inginkan?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Umm, hehehe...tapi Yunnie jangan marah eoh..." manja Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan telapak tangannya yang bergerak mengelus wajah mulus Yunho bermaksud merayu.

"Eh? n-ne tidak akan" jawab Yunho sedikit tergagap karena tidak menyangka jika adiknya yang (tidak) polos sudah berani bertindak agresif pagi ini dengan mengelus-elus wajahnya membuat ia sedikit berpikiran yadong andai bukan hanya wajahnya yang dielus Jaejoong pagi hari itu. Dasar beruang mesum.

"Umm, kalau begitu biarkan siang nanti Joongie pulang bersama Su ie dan Minnie ottokhe Yunnie hyung?" rayu bibir cherry kembali, kali ini kedua tangannya sudah bergelayut manja dileher Yunho yang semakin tak kuat menahan hawa panas yang diciptakan Jaejoong didalam mobilnya. Padahal AC didalam mobil tersebut masih dalam keadaan hidup.

"Joongie t-tidak boleh, aahhh" larang Yunho kemudian, ia tak rela jika miliknya yang indah ini pulang bersama bocah-bocah badung sejenis Changmin dan Junsu. Desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir hatinya saat salah satu tangan Jaejoong malah beralih dipermukaan dadanya dan menari-nari disana. Jaejoong terlalu cepat pintar karena didikan yadongnya.

"Jinjja Yunnie? hhh...sudahlah kalau tidak boleh, Joongie akan cemberut sepanjang hari dan..."

"Dan apa boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran dan sedikit kecewa lantaran Jaejoong telah memalingkan tubuhnya menarik kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan didadanya pertanda ia tengah merajuk.

"Dan Joongie mau meminta kepada umma agar kamar Joongie dipindahkan saja"

"Andwae! Jangan boo, jebbal"

Gotcha kau beruang mesum, setelah mendengar ultimatum yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang Yunho hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Arraso boo"

"Yeayyy, gomawo Yunnie hyung" Girang Jaejoong seraya akan beranjak keluar mobil namun kembali tangan kekar Yunho menahan pergerakannya, kali ini sedikit agak kasar menyebabkan tubuh kurusnya terbanting kembali di jok kursi tempatnya duduk semula dengan tubuh kekar kakak angkatnya yang telah berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Tidak semudah itu boo...beri aku kenang-kenangan dulu sebelumnya, mmhh" dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi bibir hati Jung Yunho telah memagut kasar cherry merah yang sedari tadi telah menguji imannya karena terus-menerus mengerucut mengundang keinginannya untuk berbuat seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Yunniehh, aahhh, mmhh, mckkmhh"

Dan tubuh mungil itupun tak dapat berbuat banyak selain hanya pasrah dibawah tekanan tubuh kekar yang berada diatasnya yang tengah asyik mengabsen isi dari rongga mulutnya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu hingga 15 menit kedepan.

"Mmhh, Yunieehh, Joongie te-lathh...hahh...haahh...hahh"

Nafas tersengal keduanya saat dengan kebaikan hati siberuang lapar melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jika menuruti nafsunya Yunho belum akan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Setelah dirasanya nafas Jaejoong yang tersengal-sengal dan kedua kepalan tangannya yang memukul-mukul dadanya pertanda nafasnya akan segera habis barulah Yunho melepaskannya.

Dan lihatlah keadaan makhluk yang seharusnya masih polos ini, wajah yang tadinya terlihat pucat kini telah memerah sempurna, tatanan rambut yang berantakan, lelehan saliva yang memenuhi dagu hingga keleher jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry yang semakin merah karena bengkak terhisap sekian lama oleh bibir hati milik hyungnya. Benar-benar berantakan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih tersengal dengan dadanya yang turun naik. Wait, dada turun naik? melihat pemandangan dada Jaejoong yang turun naik tersebut membuat beruang lapar diatasnya semakin kehilangan kendali dan hendak kembali menyerangnya, namun...

"Yah hyung stop! jangan menatap Joongie seperti hendak menelan Joongie hidup-hidup seperti itu, hiks...Joongie mau sekolah, huee"

Akhirnya tangis ketakutanpun pecahlah dari bibir cherry itu. Bayangan akan kembali bermain gajah-gajahan didalam mobil dan melukai butt-nya kembali membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri dan menjadi histeris menyebabkan pemilik mata musang diatasnya tersentak dan seketika merasa bersalah mengingat lokasi tempat mereka sekarang ini, yaitu didepan gerbang sekolah. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perbuatan yang 'iya-iya' disana.

"Arraso boo, mianhe...uljima, sekarang rapikanlah dirimu dan berangkatlah nanti terlambat"

"Hiks..ne hyung"

"Ulima Joongie ah, biar kubersihkan wajahmu"

Dengan kebaikan hatinya Yunho-pun mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk segera berangkat tentu saja setelah mendapat servis 'bibir' barusan. Dan dengan penuh perhatian dibersihkannya seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan akibat airmata bercampur saliva bekas aktifitas bibir mereka tadi.

Sebelum Jaejoong beranjak keluar, Yunho meraih tissu yang berada dimobilnya dibersihkannya wajah dan leher Jaejoong yang basah, merapikan tatanan rambutnya serta tidak lupa bibir hati itu mengecup kening, hidung, kedua pipi dan bibir cherry merah Jaejoong berkali-kali sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar keluar mobil meninggalkannya dengan perasaan was-was mengingat ia mengijinkannya untuk pulang bersama temannya siang ini.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong Yunho segera melajukan Audi hitamnya meninggalkan kepulan debu tepat didepan gerbang sekolah SMP adiknya pagi hari itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yeeahh! Horee...akhirnya kita bisa bersenang-senang bertiga, kajja kita ke game center dulu, ottokhe Jaejoong hyung?"

Teriak kegirangan Junsu dan Changmin saat ketiga sahabat itu berada digerbang sekolah diwaktu bubar sekolah siang hari itu. Keduanya sangat berbahagia pasalnya Jae hyung yang selalu mereka ajak untuk pulang bersama selalu menolak dan ada-ada saja alasannya untuk tidak pulang bersama Junsu dan si jangkung Changmin.

"Arraso, Joongie mau ikut bermain kalian, tapi jangan lama-lama eoh? kalian tahu sendiri Yunho hyung, bisa-bisa kalian akan ditelannya hidup-hidup kalau tidak memulangkan Joongie segera"

"Arrachi Jaejoongie hyung yeoppo..."

"Yah Changmin ah, jangan memanggil Joongie yeoppo, Joongie ini namja" Pout Jaejoong tidak terima saat Changmin memanggilnya yeoppo.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan beriringan dijalan besar kota Seoul karena Mall tujuan mereka bermain tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki.

"Minnie benar hyung, hyung itu cantik sekali, lihatlah serombongan namja berseragam SMA diseberang sana, mereka tengah mencuri pandang kearah hyung, pasti manyangka Jae hyung itu yeoja, mengapa juga memakai baju yang terbuka lebar bagian depan seperti itu...tentu mereka menyangka hyung itu yeoja, hahaha"

Tawa girang Junsu menyindir cara berpakaian Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat 'girly'. Sebelum keluar sekolah mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan pakaian bebas karena anak-anak yang berseragam sekolah dilarang masuk ke mall tempat mereka akan bermain game nanti dan Jaejoong ternyata memilih untuk mengenakan kaos berwarna merah terang dengan potongan V-neck serta celana tanggung berbahan jeans.

Tentu saja dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang seperti itu ditambah tubuh langsing dan pinggangnya yang berukuran super kacil itu tak akan ada yang menyangkanya jika ia seorang namja.

"Hyung, jujur saja melihat betismu itu rasanya ingin kumakan saja. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang namja memiliki betis yang kecil seperti itu serta putih mulus tak ada bulunya, apa selalu hyung cukur?" ujar Changmin penasaran karena takjub saat melihat betis Jaejoong yang seindah betis yeoja.

"Yah Changmin ah, tatapanmu itu menakutiku saja, tentu saja Joongie tidak pernah mencukurnya, bagaimana mau mencukur bulunya jika tumbuh saja tidak, huh..sudah hentikan ganti topik pembicaraan kita sekarang" judes Jaejoong persis yeoja.

"Hahaha kalau judes begitu hyung tambah seperti yeoja, andai Yunho hyung tidak galak dan menyeramkan aku mau menjadi pacar hyung..." seloroh Changmin tanpa tedeng aling-aling dengan menaik turunkan alisnya kearah Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah merona merah.

"Aish Minnie, kau masih sayang nyawa-mu kan?" sahut Junsu polos.

"Ne aku tahu, Jae hyung cuma milik Yunho hyung seorang...ehm, hyung ottokhe main gajah-gajahannya apakah masih sering kalian lakukan?" Tanya Changmin tanpa malu-malu pasalnya ia dan Junsu sudah terbiasa dengan cerita yadong Jaejoong seputar kegiatannya bersama Yunho dimalam hari.

Hanya kepada dua sahabatnya inilah Jaejoong dapat berkeluh kesah mengenai rasa kantuk yang menderanya saat pelajaran sekolah dan sakit pada bagian butt-nya setiap kali mereka habis bermain gajah-gajahan akibat rayuan mesum hyung angkatnya.

**Blussh**

Mendengar kata gajah-gajahan entah mengapa membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah dengan sendirinya. Bahkan rasa sakit di butt-nya masih sangat terasa hanya saja tidak disadari oleh kedua sahabatnya saat melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong yang aneh.

"Shireo, Joongie tidak mau memberitahu, rahasia, hehehe" tolak Jaejoong kemudian seraya menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"Ihh payah Jaejoong hyung pelit!" ketus Changmin.

"Yah tiang, umur kita belum pantas mendengar cerita Jae hyung yang seperti itu" tukas Junsu seraya menjitak kepala Changmin dengan keras.

"Aww Su ie, appo! pabboya!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku akan kubuang semua makanan didalam tasmu! panggil aku hyung!" ancam Junsu menyeramkan sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Changmin yang tengah menggosok-gosok kepalanya akibat jitakan sayang Junsu barusan.

"Ahh sudah-sudah kalian ini, lihatlah kita telah sampai, kajja nanti keburu game centernya ramai, ppali!" lerai Jaejoong memisahkan pertengkaran MinSu yang layaknya tikus dan kucing saja. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba didepan Mall besar tujuan mereka.

Junsu dan Changmin segera berlarian menuju pintu masuk Mall. Pertengkaran mereka barusan seakan hilang ditelan angin menguar begitu saja tanda mereka masih mempunyai hati yang polos kecuali Jaejoong yang masih berjalan pelan-pelan lantaran sakit pada butt-nya yang belum hilang benar.

.

.

**Didalam Mall**

"Haahh...Suie, Minnie...Joongie capek sekali, kajja kita pulang, jebbal"

"Sebentar lagi hyung lagi seru"

Jaejoong merengek kesal kepada kedua sahabatnya itu saat kedua kakinya sudah terasa lemas. Sementara kedua sahabatnya yang baru diketahuinya adalah maniak game itu menjawab berbarengan dengan acuh tak acuh.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya bibir cherry itu mempout karena jengkel. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berjanji tak akan pernah mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi autis parah saat memasuki kawasan game center tersebut.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu Junsu dan Changmin dengan duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan disekitar area game center, tentu saja dengan bibir yang komat-kamit menahan rasa laparnya karena mereka sudah lebih dari 2 jam berada didalam mall yang luas itu.

'Joongie lapar sekali' batin sicantik itu.

Bayangan masakan ummanya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya hadir didalam pikirannya. Bola mata doe itu bergerak-gerak berputar mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Terkadang Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan ludah saat beberapa pengunjung mall melewatinya sambil menggenggam dan menjilati es krim lezat ditangan mereka.

Es krim memang makanan kesukaan Jaejoong, ingin rasanya ia membeli es krim namun uang jajannya sudah tak cukup lagi untuk membeli makanan dingin tersebut, bahkan uang jajan untuk seminggu kedepan yang diberikan oleh Mrs Jung sudah tak bersisa lagi akibat dihabiskannya bersama kedua sahabatnya didalam game center.

Sejenak Jaejoong merasa sangat bosan dan diputuskannya untuk berjalan-jalan sementara menunggu kedua sahabtanya menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Dilangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lantai mall megah itu sambil sesekali matanya mengawasi etalase-etalase toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik lucu seperti boneka, alat-alat tulis bergambar dan berbentuk beraneka tokoh kartun. Ada salah satu toko yang menyita perhatiannya saat itu. Adalah toko pernak-pernik rambut yang memajangkan assesoris rambut mulai dari bando, jepit, hingga berbagai model wig.

Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah jepit rambut berhias mainan gajah binatang favoritnya yang terpajang dilemari kaca persis dihadapannya. Walaupun mengaku namja tulen Jaejoong sangat menyukai pernak-pernik apa saja yang berbau gajah, bahkan tas sekolah dan kotak pensilnya-pun berbentuk gajah.

"Jaejoong hyung menginginkan jepit gajah itu eoh?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng membuyarkan kosentrasi Jaejoong yang tengah asyik menikmati keindahan jepit rambut gajah yang berada didalam toko.

"Yah kalian mengejutkan saja, Joongie kira sudah lupa dan tidak mau pulang, kajja kita pulang sekarang"

Jaejoong terkaget saat kedua sosok sahabatnya yang tidak disadari sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya karena sangat asyik dengan kegiatannya. Jaejoong tak akan pernah menyadari kehadiran mereka kalau Changmin tidak menegurnya dengan suara high pitch cemprengnya.

"Ini hyung ambillah, kami membelikan hyung, hyung pasti kelaparan karena menunggu kami terlalu lama" ujar Junsu seraya menyodorkan es krim kepada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbengong.

'...'

"Ambillah hyung, Minnie yang mentraktir kita, eung kyang kyang..." ujar Junsu kembali tidak lupa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Ahh arraso, gomawo Changmin ah" senyum Jaejoong menerima es krim dari tangan Junsu yang dijawab Changmin hanya dengan anggukkan cueknya karena sibadung nan cerdas itu kini tengah sibuk menyeruput dua es krim sekaligus. .-.

"Arraso, Junsu ya ajaklah Jaejoong hyung duluan, nanti aku menyusul kalian eoh? aku mau ke toilet dulu sudah tidak tahan" ucap Changmin yang dijawab anggukan kepala berbarengan oleh kedua sahabatnya yang mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Hari sudah semakin sore.

.

.

.

.

"Jae hyung, Minnie ah, aku duluan eoh?"

"Hati-hati bebek, disana banyak anjing, mereka pasti lapar melihat pantatmu yang banyak daging itu, hahaha"

"Yah dasar kulkas, tiang listrik, awas kau ya!"

"Hahaha"

tawa puas jaejoong dan Changmin saat mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan dengan Junsu. Changmin-pun sempat-sempatnya meledek sahabat mereka yang memang memiliki pantat yang bohay dan seksi sehingga mengundang makian marah Junsu dari kejauhan. Jaejoong dan Changmin-pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka berdua.

"Ehm, Changmin ah...bukankah arah rumahmu sudah lewat? mengapa kau meneruskan perjalanan kearah yang sama dengan Joongie Changmin ah?" tanya Jaejoong ragu saat ia menyadari jika Changmin telah melewati jalan kearah rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa tak nyaman pasalnya sedari mereka berpisah dengan Junsu tadi Changmin langsung menggandeng tangannya erat hingga saat ini genggaman tangan Changmin belum terlepas. Changmin? bocah berbadan tinggi menjulang itu hanya cuek saja seraya bersiul-siul sepanjang jalan mereka. Dibalik tingkah cueknya sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, entah ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Changmin ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" rengut Jaejoong dengan bibir chery-nya yang mengerucut dihadapan Changmin.

**CUP~**

"Mwo? YAH SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Bukannya menjawab, bocah yang mempunyai benda kesayangan bernama 'kulkas' itu malah mengecup singkat benda merah yang membuatnya sedari tadi menahan air liurnya. Dan sekarang ia harus merelakan tubuhnya habis dipukuli oleh kepalan tangan Jaejoong tanpa melawan sedikitpun.

Dengan tak henti menggerutu lantaran Changmin yang telah lancang mencuri ciumannya akhirnya duo MinJae telah sampai tepat didepan rumah kediaman keluarga Jung. Tanpa berkata-kata Jaejoong yang masih dengan bibir maju 5 senti itu bergegas bergerak menuju pintu masuk tanpa menawarkan Changmin sekedar untuk mampir sebentar.

"Jaejoong hyung..." panggilan Changmin menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang masih merasa kesal kepadanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

'...'

"Jaejoong hyung, ini...ambillah" Suara Changmin yang terdengar sedikit takut-takut itu membuat Jaejoong penasaran juga karena saat itu Changmin terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sebuah benda didalam genggamannya.

Dan perlahan Jaejoong mendekatinya dengan rasa penasaran, "Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah tidak tertarik.

"Bukankah hyung menginginkannya tadi? jadi aku membelikannya untuk hyung, terimalah"

"Omoo! Minnie ah, k-kau..."

"Yah ambillah, aku memberikannya untuk hyung, hehehe" jawab Changmin dengan tulus.

Sepasang mata indah Jaejoong mendelik tak percaya saat dilihatnya benda berwarna biru berbentuk gajah yang berada ditelapak tangan Changmin. Ia tak menyangka jika Changmin secara diam-diam telah membelikan jepitan gajah itu untuknya. Jaejoong-pun terharu dan 'sedikit' merasa bersalah saat dilihatnya wajah sahabatnya yang terdapat lebam-lebam oleh pukulan kesalnya tadi.

Rupanya alasan Changmin yang mengatakan hendak pergi ke toilet tadi digunakannya untuk membeli jepitan gajah tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang telah berjalan duluan keluar mall.

"Gomawo Changmin ah, umm...apa masih sakit?" ucap Jaejoong kini dengan jari jemari mulusnya yang mengusap lembut lebam diwajah Changmin dengan penuh perhatian dan penyesalan.

"Ah a-aniya h-hyung, hehehe...sudah tidak sakit lagi" jawab Changmin yang tiba-tiba tergagap.

"Gomawo Changmin ah, sekarang pulanglah..."

**Cup~**

"Ahh..ehehehe..ne hyung, aku pulang anneyong"

"Anneyong Changmin ah"

Changmin-pun berpamitan kepada Jaejoong dengan tak henti menggumamkan kata 'yes' berulang kali lantaran sebelum pamitnya Jaejoong sempat mengecup pipinya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat bocah jangkung itu blushing parah dan melonjak kegirangan disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong ia tak memperhatikan lagi tingkah lucu Changmin tersebut, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap masakan Jung umma.

Sementara sicantik yang dirambutnya sudah bertengger jepitan gajah pemberian Changmin hingga membuatnya bertambah imut itu tak menyadari sama sekali jika dari balik kaca jendela lantai dua rumah itu sepasang mata musang telah menampakkan aura hitamnya lantaran baru saja disuguhi adegan romantis seorang bocah tiang dengan partner-nya bermain gajah-gajahan dimalam hari.

Bibir hati itu tak henti menggumam dan menampakkan wajah evil dan mesum sejuta watt-nya.

"Jaejoongie nappeun...awas kau tiang!"

.

.

**tebece**

**review dong :)**

**twitt: peya_ok**

**note:**

maaf bagi yang sempat meng-add fb saya dan tidak saya approve permintaan temannya, itu karena akun fb tersebut adalah personal akun saya dan tidak berisi ff saya. Hanya saja yang sudah sempat saya approve itu adalah yang mengenal saya sebelum saya menjadi author disini. Mohon maaf jika ada yang kecewa, jika ingin berteman silahkan cek twitter saya (yang dicantumkan diatas) saja otte? gomawo...*bow


End file.
